


Little Bit Stronger

by Narrylover93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Apologies, Break Up, Coming Back, Happy, Love, M/M, Moving On, Romance, Unrequited Love, broken hearted, i took me so long to write this, sarah evans, smut possible in later chapters, song title chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narrylover93/pseuds/Narrylover93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall had his heart broken one too many times by the infamous Harry Styles, so he decides enough is enough and leaves the band. Management is fine with his decision and says he can come back whenever he wants to but the thing is, Niall doesn't want to come back. WIll Niall finally be able to move on from the one who broke his heart?</p>
<p>Wrote this from a prompt I found on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Niall’s POV_

Niall was on his way to see management. He was going to talk to them about leaving the band. Niall had thought about it long and hard and he couldn’t deal with his heart breaking anymore. He had had his heart broken seven times in the past three years. Who could have done this you asked? Well that is easy, his band mate Harry Styles. Niall and Harry had been off and on again for the past three years, and every time Harry had found a new way to break his heart and Niall decided that he had had enough. So here he is, outside the door to management.

“Well, here goes nothing,” Niall said to himself.

His meeting with management went better than he expected. They were upset that he wanted to leave but they told him if he ever wanted to come back he could. They didn’t even ask why he wanted to leave, they just went along with his wishes.

Since the rest of the boys were away doing their own thing, Niall decided it would be best to leave them a letter and pack up all of his things. They were in the middle of a tour but had the day free since they didn’t have a concert until that night. Management was sending someone to pick him up and take him to the airport.

Niall couldn’t help the tears that were falling down his face. His heart breaking just a little bit more knowing what he was doing to the band and more importantly Harry, but he didn’t care. Just like Harry didn’t care that he was breaking Niall’s heart.

“Well, that should be everything, better start writing that letter.” He said to himself.

*-*

Before he knew it, Niall was at the airport waiting to board his plane that would take him back home. He already had called his family and told them what was going on and they couldn’t wait for him to be home.

The flight home was a long one and Niall couldn’t help but remember all the times that Harry broke his heart. To Harry they didn’t seem all that bad, but to Niall, they were all terrible. The one that stung the worst was when Harry told him that he could never love someone as pathetic and unattractive as him. That was their last break up and Niall cried for days. None of the other mates knew about it even though they tried to ask. Harry had been playing with Niall’s heart for too long and Niall wasn’t going to let him toy with anymore.

Niall arrived at the airport in Dublin and looked around to where his mother would be. He smiled when he saw her familiar face with arms open wide to greet him.

**And I’m done hoping that we can work it out**   
**I’m done with how it feels, spinning my wheels**   
**Letting you drag my heart around**

 

_Harry’s POV_

Harry was down. He had been down ever since he said those horrible things to Niall the week before. He never meant anything that he said and he wanted to take it all back. Well today, he decided was his chance to do exactly that. Harry had spent the day deciding what he was going to say to Niall, how he was going to apologize. He decided to just wing it and whatever happened would happen.

Harry met all of the guys back at the bus. Louis came up to Harry with anger in his eyes and Harry was wondering why.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?” Louis shouted at him.

“What are you talking about?” Harry shot back. Louis was just getting angrier by the minute.

“Because of you, Niall left the band,” Louis snarled.

Harry’s heart dropped. Niall left the band? Why would he do that?

“What do you mean he left the band?” Harry asked sunken.

“Why don’t you read this and find out,” Louis said shoving a letter into his chest.

Harry opened the letter and began reading.

_Hey guys and Harry,_

_I wrote this letter to tell you that I can’t be in the band anymore. I’m sorry that you have to find out this way but I had no other choice. I couldn’t be in the band anymore and wake up knowing that my heart was broken and breaking even more from just looking at him. I’m just a pathetic and unattractive loser that nobody could ever love so I know that you guys will be just fine without me. I already told management what is going on and they agreed to let me go and said that I could come back whenever I wanted to. The thing is, I DON’T and WILL never come back. My heart has been broken to many times to a man where my love for him went unrequited. I’m done hoping that he could ever change and I know my heart will never be the same, but I have to move on otherwise I will just drag the band down even more than we already are. I am deeply sorry and I know you guys won’t care that I am gone, so good luck with the rest of the tour and good luck with your future. I know you will find someone to replace me who is a lot happier than I could ever be and laugh at everything that I used to laugh at. Don’t bother trying to call or text me begging for me to come back because I have already changed my phone number and my parents and I have talked and we decided to move to make sure you guys don’t show up and try to bring me back. Goodbye and good luck._

_Sincerely,_   
_Nialler._

Harry’s heart dropped and tears were in his eyes. Niall left the band because of him and now he had no way of apologizing to him. This was all his fault. He even used the words that Harry had said to him the week before.

**I know my heart will never be the same**   
**But I’m telling myself that I’ll be okay**   
**Even on my weakest days**   
**I get a little bit stronger**

_Niall’s POV_

It was a month ago that I left the band. It was getting harder and harder to get up every day not having Harry by my side but I was getting stronger without him. I haven’t cried in what feels like forever but that is always a good thing.

I climbed out of bed and brush my teeth to get ready for work. It doesn’t take me long to get ready and I grab my keys and head out the door.

I turn on the radio and then “Little Things” is playing on the station and it reminds me of you. I listened to it for a short while but then I changed it because I didn’t want to be reminded of you. I heard from management that Harry is trying to reach me but I don’t want to talk to him anymore.

“I’m getting stronger without you baby,” I whisper to myself and for once in the first time in weeks, a smile appeared on my face.


	2. Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall has been living fine for six months now, but then he gets a knock on his door and his world comes crashing down. Who was the person at his door?

 

**I’m holding on your rope**   
**Got me ten feet off the ground**   
**And I’m hearing what you say**   
**But I just can’t make a sound**

 

_Niall’s POV_

 

Six months ago, I left the band because of what Harry did to me and I can say that right now I couldn’t be happier. I have a nice paying job and living comfortably in Ireland again. My parents were what helped me get over him the most and told me that there were plenty of fish in the sea and that Harry breaking my heart was going to lead me to find that special someone. I sure hope that they are right.

 

**You tell me that you need me,**   
**Then you go and cut me down**   
**But wait…**

 

I was sitting in my living room, enjoying my day off watching TV when the doorbell rang. I looked at the door puzzled at who could possibly be here since I wasn’t expecting anybody. I got up and walked to the door and paused. My hands became really sweaty as I was thinking, what if it is Harry? What if he came here to try and get me back?

 

**You tell me that you’re sorry,**   
**Didn’t think I’d turn around**   
**And say…**

 

I opened the door and my heart dropped. Harry was standing in front of me; his curly hair had seen its better days and his eyes were red signaling to me that he had been crying a lot lately. His gorgeous green eyes had lost their color; they were glazed over and had no life in them. He looked at me and I instantly felt guilty for what I did but quickly pushed it away because now he knows what he did to me.

 

“Harry, what are you doing here?” I asked him coldly.

 

He looked at me and tears were starting to fall down his face again and he tried to hug me but I pushed him off.

 

“I will ask you again, what are you doing here?” I asked again with more anger in my voice.

 

He flinched at my sudden anger and then swallowed. He kept opening and shutting his mouth trying to find the words to say and I just folded my arms across my chest.

 

“Well, I am waiting,” I said.

 

He swallowed again and more tears were starting to fall down his face. I didn’t feel guilty at all this time; it was time for him to understand all the heartbreak that he put me through.

 

“I c-came h-here t-to a-apol-logize,” he stuttered while sobbing.

 

I just glared at him. The time for an apology had come and gone a long time ago.

 

“APOLOGIZE! YOU CAME HERE SIX MONTHS AFTER I LEFT TO APOLOGIZE!” I shouted at him, my voice rising the more I yelled at him.

 

“DON’T YOU THINK THAT THE TIME FOR AN APOLOGY HAS COME AND GONE?” I continued yelling at him while poking my fingers a million times against his chest.

 

He just coward the more that I yelled at him which only made him cry even more.

 

“W-we w-were on t-tour, h-how w-was I supposed t-to apologize w-hen you l-left no w-way to c-contact y-you?” He said sobbing. There was snot coming down his nose. I had never seen him cry this much before. I didn’t like seeing him cry but on the other hand, I wasn’t ready to put him back into my life. He hurt me SEVEN times; I can’t just simply forget what he did to me.

 

“I made it that way so you wouldn’t be able to get ahold of me; I wanted to move on from you Harry. You broke my heart one too many times and I couldn’t take it anymore. So now, I would appreciate if you would show yourself out,” I said to him trying not to cry. It was very hard to hide it because Harry could always tell when Niall was about to cry and Niall knew he always hated it.

 

**I need you like a heart needs a beat,**   
**But it’s nothing new, yeah!**

 

I looked over at Harry and I could see the look of shame and pain. He looked like he was deeply sorry, but I couldn’t let him back into my life, not yet anyway. He tried walking closer to me, to hug me so I wouldn’t talk to him but I pushed him away again.

 

“Can we just talk about it?” he asked softly.

 

I shook my head. I really didn’t want to talk about it, not right now.

 

“Not right now Harry, I just need some time,” I told him softly.

 

He lowered his head in shame and slowly trudged to the door. He looked back at me looking for some sort of reassurance that this wasn’t the last time we would see each other. I smiled softly at him as he left saying that maybe someday I would let him back into my life.

 

“I’m holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground,” I whisper to myself as tears fell down my face for the first time in months.


	3. Chasing Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall has decided to come out to the world after his visit with Harry. He is soon filled with all the same old feelings that he had before he left and now, he wants to see Harry again? What happens when Niall walks in on a conversation that Liam was having with Harry? Will he ever forgive him?

**We do it all**   
**Everything**   
**On our own**

_Niall’s POV_

It has been a few days since Harry had come and seen me and to be honest, I am glad that he did. It made me realize how much I love him and also the fact that since I wasn’t in the band anymore, I could finally come out to the world and confirm the rumors that I wasn’t coming back.

**We don’t need**   
**Anything**   
**Or anyone**

I had set up an interview later that day thanks to some old friends that I was still talking to. My old management had no idea that I was doing this and I can only imagine how they are going to act. They can’t tell me what to do though since I am no longer a member of the band. The only people that know about my sexuality are my parents and brother, all of the boys and a few select friends. They never really did approve of my relationship with Harry and told me several times that the only thing that he would do is break my heart and I should’ve listened to them.

**If I lay here**   
**If I just lay here**   
**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

I was getting more and more nervous as I was driving closer and closer to the news station. I had no idea how all of my old fans and the world was going to react when I came out and I had prepared myself for the worst on twitter after all of this is over.

I took in a deep breath as I pulled into the parking lot and had to take a couple of minutes to manage my breathing after I had parked.

“You can do this Niall, you can do this,” I said to myself in encouragement.

I exhaled a deep breath and then made my way inside the studio. I was greeted by a strange lady and she told me where I needed to go. I was greeted by a man named Phil who would be conducting my interview. I shook his hand and he could tell that I was extremely nervous and I explained to him that all would be revealed in due time.

The show started and I could feel my heart rate picking up. I was sitting in my chair and at this moment, I wish that Harry was here to comfort me. I quickly pushed the thought out of my head so that I wouldn’t be caught crying.

“Hello everyone, we are here with Niall Horan from One Direction!” Phil said.

I smiled and waved to the camera, showing off my toothy grin that Harry once told me was ugly, which is why I hardly smiled anymore. All these god damned conflicting emotions about him were starting to kill me and I didn’t even notice that Phil had asked me a question because I was too zoned out.

“Come again?” I asked him after I had snapped back into reality.

Phil just chuckled and asked his question again.

“So Niall, what is this big announcement that you want to share?”

I swallowed deeply and prepared myself for what I was about to say.

“Well Phil, I am gay. I have been for as long as I can remember.” I spilled out.

Phil looked shocked. I don’t think this is what he had in mind when I set up this interview, but his shock quickly turned into a smile and any stress that I had quickly vanished.

“Well that is quite the announcement, why didn’t you come out sooner?” he asked.

It was my turn to chuckle this time.

“Well, management wouldn’t ever approve of any of us coming out even if we wanted to, they seem to think that sales would plummet once people found out that one of the members was gay, but now that I’m not in the band anymore, I can do whatever I want.” I said smoothly.

Phil’s mouth was hanging open. I had just confirmed another rumor and he seemed to be totally shocked by it.

“So, you’re not in One Direction anymore? The story about you leaving to deal with family issues was a lie then?” he asked.

I just nodded my head and confirmed the story.

“What made you want to leave One Direction?” Phil asked me curiously.

I swallowed. I knew that this question would come up eventually and I hadn’t really thought of a response to the question. Sure I wanted to say why I left, but I knew that I couldn’t mention Harry’s name because that would cause too much of an uproar and the last thing that I need was a lawsuit from my former management.

“Well, I left because there was this boy that I was seeing for three years and he kept breaking my heart and I couldn’t take it anymore,” I responded looking directly at the camera and tears were starting to fall down my face. I couldn’t hold it in any longer. Why did Harry have to show back up again? I didn’t need this emotional pain.

“Wow, he really did hurt you, didn’t he?” Phil asked trying to comfort me.

I just nodded and sniffed, wiping my nose with the sleeve of my shirt. He hurt me more than he would ever know.

“Yeah he hurt me, more than he would ever know. He would always apologize and say that things would be different and every time I would believe him until he would do something to break my heart again. After seven times of him breaking my heart over the past three years, I had enough and left the band. I left the lads a note as to why I was leaving, changed my phone number, moved to a different house and everything so that they wouldn’t beg me to come back.” I replied trying to fight the tears that were still falling down my face.

Phil looked at me with hurt in his eyes and I could tell that he wished he could just do something, anything to make the hurt go away but really, there was nothing that he could do. No one could fix the pain that I was feeling.

The interview quickly ended and Phil asked me if I would be willing to perform a song of my choosing and I happily agreed. There was a song that I wanted to sing to explain all of my feelings that I had for Harry. I had already gotten permission from Snow Patrol and they eventually agreed to let me sing it.

I got up on a stage that they had set up and the music started playing. People smiled once they realized what song I was going to sing.

_We’ll do it all_   
_Everything_   
_On our own_

_We don’t need_   
_Anything_   
_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_   
_If I just lay here_   
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don’t quite know_   
_How to say_   
_How I feel_

I put so much heart and emotion into the song that I found myself crying halfway through the song. It made me realize how much Harry meant to me and how much I was missing him, even if he had broken my heart so much. I needed Harry and at that moment, I decided that I was going to see him and listen to what he had to say.

After I finished performing the song, people were clapping and cheering, whistling and shouting my name. I didn’t hear a single boo come from anyone and I was completely surprised. How could so many people be okay with who I was?

That night as I was lying in bed, my mind kept racing on how I would soon see Harry again and I had no idea what I would say to him. I drifted off to sleep, dreaming about all the fun times that I had with Harry.

_Harry’s POV_

It has been weeks since I spoke to Niall and he wouldn’t let me apologize to him or anything. He told me that we would eventually talk and try to work things out, but I couldn’t help shake the feeling that he didn’t want to ever see me again. I had messed up big time and there was nothing that I could do to change that.

I was sitting in the bus, curled up in a ball with my head lying on my knees, crying my eyes out, when I heard someone come in. I looked up and saw Louis staring at me. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He flipped it to some Irish news station and I looked at him confused.

“You need to watch this,” he said softly and with that he left the bus again.

When the show started, I noticed a familiar head of blonde hair. I gasped as I realized that Niall was on the news station.

I sat there watching as Niall went through the interview. He came out to the world and I wished that I had the courage that he did to come out like that. Well it wasn’t so much the courage as the freedom to do that. Management would never let me come out and it was something that I had gotten used to.

Then the interview got to the question of why Niall left the band and I could see tears forming in his eyes. He went on to explain that he left because someone had broken his heart so many times and he couldn’t take the pain anymore. He never mentioned my name but I knew that he was talking about me. There were tears falling down his face and he was sniffling. God I am such and asshole. My heart dropped when he explained that I had hurt him more than I would ever know. I was bawling at this point and hated myself for everything that I had done.

When the interview had finished, they asked him if he would be willing to sing a song of his choosing. Niall agreed and climbed up on the stage that they had prepared.

“I wonder what song he is going to sing,” a voice said behind me. I quickly turned around and saw Liam standing behind me.

“I don’t know,” I responded.

The music started and I could see Niall smiling. I recognized the tune immediately and was in heaven when I heard his angelic voice once again. A smile appeared on my face when I heard him singing the lyrics and I felt Liam sit beside me.

“You know he really did love you and I kept telling him that he should just move on because all you did was break his heart,” Liam said looking at me with hurt in his eyes.

I just nodded my head and swallowed hard.

“I have no idea why I was so mean to him, I loved him and still do with all my heart, I guess I was just afraid of what the world would think if they found out about us. The more I tried to distance myself from him, the more I was falling for him. I was happy with him and I loved waking up every morning with him next to me but then the fear of what people would think clouded my head again and I would break it off with him.” I started.

Liam just nodded his head and motioned for me to continue. I didn’t notice that there was another person in the room.

“The last time, as soon as those words left my mouth, I instantly regretted them and kicked myself for saying them. Now after I have seen how people are treating Niall after he came out, I realize how much I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him and how much I don’t care what people think about us,” I finished with tears falling down my face.

Liam just took me in his arms and comforted me, whispering that everything was going to be alright.

“No it isn’t going to be alright Liam! I lost the only person that I truly cared about and he has no idea how I feel about him and miss him every night when I go to sleep and how all of my dreams are filled with him and how I wake up screaming because he isn’t lying next to me. He isn’t here now when I need him to hold me and tell me everything is going to be alright. It isn’t okay Liam!” I choked out.

Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see two gorgeous blue eyes staring at me with tears in them. Niall! What was he doing here? How did he get here?

“N-niall, h-how long have you been s-standing there?” I asked him with tears in my eyes.

Niall just smiled at me and wiped the tears out of my face.

“Long enough, did you really mean all of those things that you said?” he asked me softly.

I threw myself over the couch and into his arms. I hugged him so tight and was relieved when he hugged me back. I kissed him then, softly on the lips and was even more surprised when he kissed me back.

“Every word,” I answered his question with a smile on my face.

He smiled at me then and then kissed me passionately on the lips; we had never had a kiss like this before. It was a kiss filled with love, hurt, anger, happiness and every other emotion that I could think of. I had never been this much in love with him as I was now kissing him. He has never kissed me like this and neither have I kissed him like this either. His tongue brushed my lower lip begging for entrance and I happily allowed him to enter. Our tongues fought for dominance and I let him win. This was the best kiss we had ever shared. We kissed what felt like forever until he pulled away so we could both breathe.

“That was incredible,” he said with a blush on his face.

I happily agreed with him, it was the best kiss of my life.

“So does this mean that we are together again?” I asked him.

His face fell and I was prepared for the worst.

“Harry, I would love nothing more than to be with you, but you know that you have broken my heart so many times that I don’t think I could live with another heart break from you. I am fine with taking things slow and seeing where they lead and maybe in time I can learn to trust you again.” He said softly.

I was willingly to do anything to have Niall back in my life, so I agreed and he kissed me gently on the lips.

“If I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world,” I heard him whisper softly into my ear. I just smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

“Always,” I whispered back to him.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Total Eclipse of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Harry both woke up screaming, drenched in sweat. Was everything that happened a dream?

**(Turn Around)**   
**Every now and then**   
**I get a little bit lonely**   
**And you’re never coming round**

_Harry’s POV_

I shot up out of bed, sweat dripping down my body and I looked next to me. Empty. It was all a dream? Niall coming back to me was a dream. I began crying then, so sure that I had Niall back in my life but my own mind was playing tricks on me. I curled up into a ball and sobbed.

**(Turn Around)**   
**Every now and then**   
**I get a little bit tired**   
**of listening to the sound of my tears**

I must have woken someone up, because the next thing I knew, I felt a pair of strong arms wrapping me into a hug. I looked up and saw brown eyes staring back at me.

“Liam?” I asked him.

He just shushed into my ear and began stroking my hair telling me everything was going to be alright. I just continued crying into his chest and told him everything that happened. He told that the television interview was true and me talking to him was true, but he said that I fell asleep when he was comforting me and had carried me to the bed. I wasn’t out very long before I woke up sobbing.

**(Turn Around)**   
**Evert now and then**   
**I get a little bit nervous**   
**That the best of all the years have gone by**

“It was all a dream? But it felt so real and I was so happy that he came back to me.” I asked him. He just nodded his head.

I cried even more. This was beginning to get out of hand. I hurt Niall so much and it took him leaving me for me to understand that I was truly and madly in love him. I wonder if he feels the same way about me. Would he ever forgive me for what I had done to him?

**Every now and then I fall apart**   
**And I need you now tonight**   
**And I need you more than ever**   
**And if you only hold me tight**   
**We’ll be holding on forever**

_Niall’s POV_

I awoke screaming. I was drenched in sweat and there were tears in my eyes. I had a dream about Harry and it wasn’t a bad dream. I had dreamt that I had gone to see Harry and I heard him confess his love for me when he thought that I wasn’t in the room. It all seemed so real and I had actually _LET HIM_ back into my life. It’s just hearing him say that, made all the walls that I had built up come crashing down.

I had to slap myself because this was a dream and not reality. I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 5 in the morning. I couldn’t see myself falling back asleep, so I trudged out of my room and made my way to the kitchen. I know it was early but my stomach was growling. One of the best thing about Harry’s and I relationship was that he taught me how me how to cook.

I grabbed some eggs, bacon, sausage and other ingredients I needed to make some omelets with bacon and sausage on the side. I cracked open the eggs just how Harry taught me and then added the onions, bell peppers and cheese. In another pan, I started cooking the bacon and sausage. The smells that were permeating the kitchen was mouth-watering.

Before too long my breakfast was ready and I made my way to the couch and turned on the TV. I flipped through the stations and stumbled upon a station that had a recording of one of One Direction’s concerts. (Yes I said One Direction because I was no longer part of the band, remember?) They were performing Little Things and I kept getting drawn to Harry. He looked so sad and hurt and he was crying by the time his solo came on. What happened next totally shocked me.

“I’m in love with Niall, and all his little things” he sung out. The other boy’s eyes grew wide and I spit my food out of my mouth. What the fuck did he just say? Did he just say that he loved me during a concert? Harry realized what he had said, but instead of apologizing, he smiled. The little fucker was actually smiling. I checked to see when this was aired and it was aired last night.

Holy shit. Harry is in love with me? Why didn’t he tell me that all the times we were together? No stop it Niall, you can’t have him back; remember what he did to you. I slapped myself again and paid attention to the TV, some infomercial was on now. He told me that he hated me and said that I was ugly and blah blah blah. I pushed the thought out of my head and finished eating my meal still wondering why Harry confessed his love for me on National Television.

**We’ll be holding on forever**   
**And we’ll only be making it right**   
  


-*-

I was on my way to work and I turned on the radio and immediately I recognized the voice that was on the station. _Harry._ He was doing an interview that was scheduled for the day and of course, the question came up about his slip up during the concert the night before.

“So Harry, tell us, was it true what you said about Niall in your solo during Little Things,” the interviewer asked. He completely shocked me with what he said next.

“Yes, I meant ever word I said during my little slip up.” Harry responded.

I could feel my heart beating faster. What had changed Harry’s mind all of the sudden?

“If Niall was here, what would you say to him?” the interviewer asked him.

I gulped preparing myself for what he was about to say. What if he was only joking? What if he never meant anything that he said?

“Well I would tell him that I was sorry I was so mean to him. I loved him and still do with all my heart, I was just afraid of what people would think if they found out about us. The more I tried to distance myself from him, the more I was falling for him. I was happy with him and I loved waking up every morning with him next to me but then the fear of what people would think clouded my head again and I would break it off with him.” He started.

I had a weird sense of Déjà vu came over me. Where have I heard those words before? Then it dawned on me, he said those exact same things to me last night in my dream.

I continued listening to what Harry had to say.

“The last time, as soon as those words left my mouth, I instantly regretted them and kicked myself for saying them. Now after I have seen how people are treating Niall after he came out, I realize how much I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him and how much I don’t care what people think about us. I lost the only person that I truly cared about and he has no idea how I feel about him and miss him every night when I go to sleep and how all of my dreams are filled with him and how I wake up screaming because he isn’t lying next to me.” He finished.

Tears were now falling down my eyes. He really does care about me. I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed the number to the station. It rang a few times and then I heard a click when someone answered the call.

“It appears we have a caller on the line, let’s put them through and see what they have to say,” the interviewer said.

I was given the go ahead to speak.

“Yes, this is Niall Horan and I have a question for Harry.” I said.

I could Harry gulp over the radio. I could tell he wasn’t expecting this to happen.

“What is your question Niall?” Harry asked me.

I said the words that I had said to him in the dream last night.

“Did you mean all those things that you said?” I asked with tears in my eyes.

There was a silence on the other end of the line and I was worried that Harry wasn’t going to respond.

“Yes Niall, I meant everything that I said and I want you to know that I am truly, madly and deeply in love with you.” He said.

My heart began to flutter and the tears continued flowing down my face. I had waited THREE YEARS for him to say this and here he was confessing his love for me on a radio station.

I began to stutter on the phone and couldn’t form sentences. I just told him to call me when he was available to and told him that Liam had my number.

I know he was going to be furious that Liam had my number, but I just couldn’t stop talking to Liam. He was there with me for everything that I went through with Harry. He was my best friend; I couldn’t quit talking to him.

“I hope he calls me,” I spoke to myself.

_Harry’s POV_

LIAM HAD NIALL’S NUMBER! I was so furious. How could he not tell me that he had Niall’s number the whole time? He knows that I was heartbroken and that I would have done anything to be able to talk to him again.

I barged into the bus and saw Liam sitting on the couch. The rest of the lads must’ve been out, which I thanked God for since I was pretty unhappy with him at the moment. I stood in front of him and he looked up from the book that he was reading. His face dropped when he could see anger in my eyes.

“YOU HAD NIALL’S NUMBER THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?” I screamed at him. He sunk farther in the chair and I could tell he felt guilty about it.

“He told me not to give it to you. He was still heartbroken Harry at what you did to him! He needed someone to talk to and we have gotten really close, so he gave me his number after he left in case he ever needed someone to talk to.” He was standing now shouting in my face. His words stabbed right through my heart, I knew every word was true and I began to cry again.

Liam hugged me once he saw me breaking apart.

“He told me to call him,” I said through choked sobs.

Liam pulled me away from him and looked me in the eye.

“When did he tell you that?” he asked me.

I then told him the whole story about the radio interview and how I confessed my love for him and that Niall was listening the whole time and called the radio station to see if it was true and he told me to call him so we could talk.

“Well, I guess I better give you his number then, shouldn’t I?” he chuckled.

Liam disappeared and came back a few moments later with a piece of paper that had Niall’s number on it. He left so I could talk to him privately, thank you so much for that. I quickly typed in his number but I hesitated over the call button. What if he doesn’t want me back? What if I broke him too much that he hates me now? I quickly sucked it up and hit call.

“Once upon a time I was falling in love, now I am only falling apart,” I whispered to myself, and then smiled when I heard Niall answer my call.


	5. Just Give Me a Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall finally gets the call from Harry. He is willing to work things out with Harry but he isn't sure that his heart can take be broken again for an eighth time. Can Harry make Niall fall in love with him again?

**Right from the start**   
**You were a thief**   
**You stole my heart**   
**And I your willing victim**

_Niall’s POV_

I was pacing back and forth at home. Not even five hours ago, Harry had confessed his love for me on a radio station. It was the words that I had been dying to hear for THREE YEARS but at the same time I feel like the words came too late. I was still heartbroken with what Harry had done to me over the years and his excuse of “not wanting people to find out” wasn’t a good enough reason for him to break my heart as many times that he did.

**I let you see the parts of me**   
**That weren’t all that pretty**   
**And with every touch you fixed them**

Now here I am pacing like a complete fool waiting for his call like some love stuck idiot. I can’t believe that Harry still has this effect on me. I never really realized how in love with him I truly was until I left the band and had this sense of something missing in my life. Sure, life was getting a lot easier when I finally did leave the band and I was getting stronger, stronger than I have ever been, but there was always something missing.

**Now you’ve been talking in your sleep, oh, oh**   
**Things you never say to me, oh, oh**   
**Said you’ve had enough**   
**of our love, our love**

I felt like I had been pacing forever when I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and my heart dropped. Harry was calling me. My hand hovered over the accept call button but I didn’t know what I was going to say to him. I eventually clicked accept and brought the phone to my ear.

**Just give me a reason**   
**Just a little bits enough**   
**Just a second we’re not broken just bent**   
**And we can learn to love again**

“H-hello,” I croaked out. What the hell was that? Why the fuck was I stuttering.

“Niall?” Harry asked me. How in the hell could he not recognize my voice for Christ sakes, I’m bloody Irish!

“Yeah, it’s me,” god there I go again sounding like a complete idiot. How in the hell does he always do this to me.

“We have some things to talk about,” I told him. He heard him gulp on the phone like he was afraid I was going to say something bad.

“I want you to come and see me Harry, when you get the chance, I would feel better talking to you in person,” I told him.

He agreed and said that he would fly out tonight since they were on a two week break. I said that was fine and just before I hung up the phone I could swear I heard him whisper, “I love you” but I put the thought away and hung up the phone. I let out a sigh and prepared myself for the conversation that we would be having in just a few hours.

_Harry’s POV_

Niall actually wanted me to come and see him! I know I shouldn’t be this excited about it since after all, this whole mess is my fault but now was the time to make it right. I packed up a couple days’ worth of clothes and then hurried off to the airport to catch a flight to Ireland. I couldn’t wait to see the blue eyes again.

I managed to catch a flight that would get me there by morning. I boarding the plane, found my seat and text Niall that was on my way. A few seconds later I got a reply.

_From: Niall_   
_Great! Can’t wait to see you Haz, I miss you! Xx_

My heart fluttered. He hasn’t called me Haz in so long; maybe things were starting to turn around. I shut my phone off as the plane was taking off and drifted to sleep with thoughts of Niall on my mind.

-*-

I woke up hours later as the plane was beginning its decent into Dublin. I was getting excited because in a few hours I would be seeing Niall again.

I quickly got off the plane and found my luggage and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw something.

There was a mop of blonde hair and blue eyes holding a sign that said _Styles_ on it. He had a grin on his face when he noticed me and I smiled back. I saw him drop the sign and he ran to me. I started running as well, and when we reached each other, we embraced into a hug. I had been aching for his touch for so long, electricity shot through my body when he touched me. I had been craving this for so long. I placed my hand on the back of his head and started rubbing his hair. I kissed his head softly and I felt him sigh against my chest.

“I missed you,” I heard him whisper.

I just smiled as my butterflies in my stomach went into overdrive. Tears were falling down his face as the wetness began to dampen my shirt. I pushed him away so I could hold his face in my hands. I brushed away the tears with my thumbs and smiled at him.

“I missed you to,” I said.

Next he did the unthinkable. He kissed me. I wasn’t expecting this from him. It was unlike any other kiss we had shared before. This kiss had more meaning and more passion to it. I licked my lower lip asking for entrance and I happily let him. Our tongues fought for dominance and I let him win. He grabbed the back of my neck and his other hand we up the front of my shirt. He was putting more heat into the kiss and I had to pull away so I could breathe.

“I have wanted you to do that for so long,” I confessed to him.

He smiled at me then and pulled me closer to hug me. He nuzzled into my chest and I felt complete with him there with me. I didn’t want to let go of him, I just wanted to stay this way forever, but he pulled apart and said that we had better go.

We walked out to his car and packed all of my things in it. I climbed in the passenger seat and we headed off to his house. We didn’t really talk on the way there and I could tell Niall still didn’t trust me but who could blame him, I wouldn’t trust me either. He turned on the car and a familiar song came on. He started singing along and I could see that his eyes were starting to fill with tears.

_Right from the start_   
_You were a thief_   
_You stole my heart_   
_And I your willingly victim_   
_I let you see the parts of me_   
_That weren’t all that pretty_   
_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you’ve been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_   
_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_   
_Tell me that you’ve had enough_   
_Of our love, our love_

Once the main chorus came on, Niall started belting the lyrics and tears were starting to fall down his face now. I began crying because I did this to him, I had broken him down so many times and now he is afraid to love again. This is all my fault.

_I’m sorry I don’t understand_   
_Where all of this is coming from_   
_I thought that we were fine_   
_(Oh, we had everything)_   
_Your head is running wild again_   
_My dear we still have everything_   
_And it’s all in your mind_   
_(Yeah, but this is happenin’)_

I just listened to Niall sing and the words to the song had so much meaning between us. I just watched him singing his heart out to the song and my heart ached for him. I was truly sorry that I had done this to him and there were no words to explain how sorry I actually was.

_Just give me a reason_   
_Just a little bits enough_   
_Just a second we’re not broken just bent_   
_And we can learn to love again_   
_It’s in the stars_   
_it has been written in the scars on our hearts_   
_We’re not broken just bent_   
_And we can learn to love again_

He looked at me as he sang the last two lines and I could easily see the hurt in his eyes from all the times that I had broken his heart. He sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes after the song had finished and we sat in silence for the rest of the ride. I didn’t know what to say to him, what could I say?

When we arrived at his flat, he led me to the guest room where I would be staying. I wasn’t expecting him to let me sleep in the same room as him, he wasn’t ready for that and neither was I. When I walked back out, I saw him sitting on the couch watching the tape of where I confessed my love for him in “Little Things.” I noticed that he had a smile on his face when I belted out the line without a care in the world.

I sat down next to him.

“You know, I was thinking of you before I even sang that line and I was so lost in thought, that when the line came, I just put your name into it without realizing it.” I told him.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. He snuggled up into my neck and his head was just meant to fit there.

“Harry, I want to let you back into my life, I really do, but you have broken my heart so many times I just don’t know if I could take my heart breaking for an eighth time.” He told me.

I was dreading hearing those words come out of his mouth. I sighed and stroked his hair like I always used to do. Maybe I can get him to earn my trust again.

“I’m willing to take things slow so that I can earn your trust again,” I told him. He looked at me then and I could see the love in his eyes. I wanted to kiss him, I really did but it would be pushing it too much. I know we shared a kiss at the airport but that was different. I want him to fall in love with me again and I was willing to do whatever it takes for that to happen.

“We’re not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again,” I whispered into his ear and I felt a single tear fall down his face.


	6. I Won't Give Up

**When I look into your eyes**   
**It’s like watching the night sky**   
**Or a beautiful sunrise**   
**Well, there’s so much they hold**

_Niall’s POV_

It felt so right having Harry hold me so close to him. I never thought that I could find myself loving him again, but Harry was willing to take it slow so that I could learn to trust him again.

**And just like them old stars**   
**I see that you’ve come so far**   
**To be right where you are**   
**How old is your soul?**

When he whispered those song lyrics into my ear, I just lost it and couldn’t contain all the emotions that I had been holding back. He just held me closer and rubbed my head whispering sweet nothings into my ear. It was really nice to have someone finally able to hold me and comfort me. The last one to do this was Liam and I had been missing a man’s touch for so long.

**Well I won’t give up on us**   
**Even if the skies get rough**   
**I’m giving you all my love**   
**I’m still looking up**

I hadn’t realized that I had fallen asleep until I felt Harry tucking me into bed. He was being so sweet to me and really trying. Before he could walk away, I quickly grabbed his wrist.

“Please stay,” I begged him.

He just nodded his head and climbed into bed next to me. I pulled him in close to cuddle with me and he just sighed. Something was on his mind.

“Haz, what’s wrong?” I asked him. I hadn’t called him that in so long but it just slipped out of my mouth so naturally. I felt him tense up when I called him that. He paused and there was a long silence between us and I thought that he would never answer.

“It’s just that, I have hurt you so much and I never thought that this would be happening and I told you that I would earn your trust again, but here I am cuddling with you and it brings back that sense of belonging that I had been missing for so long. I really want to make this work Niall, but I feel like I am taking advantage of you sleeping in the same bed,” he confessed to me.

I wasn’t prepared for that and I could see where he was coming from. I wanted him here though, I have been missing him cuddling me in the night and telling me things were going to be alright. I pulled him closer and snuggled into his neck.

“If I didn’t want you to be here Haz, you wouldn’t be, now stop complaining and let’s get some sleep, yeah?” I responded.

He relaxed into my touch and began drawing circles around the top of my hand with his thumb. I felt so much safer with him being there and it wasn’t too long before I feel into a deep slumber with dreams of Harry in them.

-*-

I woke up the next morning with a delicious smell permeating my room. My stomach started to growl and I got up out of bed. I trudged my way to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. Harry was cooking in the kitchen in nothing but his boxers and he looked HOT. His bead head looked really well on him and god he is just so gorgeous. He must have caught me staring at him because the next thing I know, there are arms wrapped around me and I look up to see him smiling at me.

“See something that you like babe?” he asked. There was such huskiness in his voice it sent chills down my spine and not the bad kind either.

I started tracing his tattoos that were on his chest and stomach with my finger and I could feel him shiver under my touch.

“You just look so hot slaving over the stove,” I responded a little bit later. I still had my morning voice and I looked up to see his face flame up and he looked so cute. I just chuckled and pulled him down for a kiss. It was just a simple peck on the lips but it was still sweet nonetheless.  Harry was smiling when I pulled away and I just grinned at him.

He pulled away so he could finish making breakfast and I took my place at the table. He brought in the food and gave me my plate.

“I was going to make you breakfast in bed but you woke up so this will have to do,” he chuckled.

He wanted to make me breakfast in bed? He has never done that for me before, I mean we would always make breakfast together, but he would never make me breakfast in bed. I just smiled at him as a blush crept up on my face.

“In the three years that I’ve known you, you never made me breakfast in bed,” I mumbled. I was hoping that he didn’t hear me because I was really saying it to myself but then I heard him sit down next to me.

“Niall, I know that I hurt you deeply and I can’t say how sorry I am for that. I was a complete ass and I take full responsibility for that but I meant what I said when I told you I am madly in love with you and I am sorry it took you leaving for me to finally realize that, I know it will take you time to trust me again, but I will wait for the rest of my life if I have to so you can fall in love with me again,” he said to me.

I had no idea what to say. It was really heartwarming to hear him say that to me, I needed him to say that to me. I could feel some of the walls that I had built starting to tumble away and I was truly scared at this point.

I took his hand into mine and smiled at him. I didn’t have to say anything for him to understand, the simple gesture of me taking his hand was all the reassurance that he needed.

“So Niall, I was wondering if I could take you on a date tonight?” he asked me shyly.

He looked so cute when he was asking me. His head was down and his curls were dangling over his eyes and he looked up at me after he finished.

“Nothing would make me happier Haz,” I told him.

He his face lit up when I told him this and he pulled me in for a hug. I snuggled into him and then my stomach growled really loud. He just chuckled and pulled away so I could eat my breakfast.

-*-

Harry wouldn’t tell me where we were going and was pouting about it. He just laughed at my cuteness from pouting.

He pulled up into this nice restaurant and when I say nice, I mean nice.  It was an Old Italian style building that had vines growing up the front of it. There was this really nice maroon colored awning hanging over the front, with plants on hooks hanging off of it. There was a fenced in area outside that had tables and chairs with candles on them that were already lit. It was surprisingly empty for this time of night but I just pushed the thought out of my head.

We walked into the restaurant and it was simply breathtaking. I won’t go in to full detail about it other than the fact there was a REALLY nice chandelier hanging from the ceiling. We were lead to a booth in the back and there was a table that had candles and roses on it.

“You did all of this for me?” I asked him.

“For you and only you,” he answered with a smile.

I blushed a deep crimson right then. He just laughed it off and then took my hand and led us to our seat. He told me to order whatever I wanted and I simply couldn’t decide. We both eventually settled on the same thing.

I could tell there was something on Harry’s mind and I just had to ask him what is wrong.

“Hazza, is there something on your mind that you want to talk about?” I asked him.

He just looked down and took in a deep breath before he answered me.

“It’s just that, after the two weeks are over, I have to leave again and continue on the tour with the other lads and I won’t see you for so long. It will be so hard not having you there with me and I just don’t know what I am going to do. I have gone far too long without having you in my life and now I don’t want you to ever leave.” He told me. I could see tears forming in his eyes.

I suppose now was the time to tell him.

“Harry, you don’t have to worry, I am going to be coming back with you. I spoke to management and they agreed to let me back into the band,” I told him. I never thought those words would come out of my mouth. When I left, I thought that I would be leaving for good, but Harry changed everything.

Harry’s face lit up then and he wiped the tears that were in his eyes. He grabbed my hand and stroked his thumb across it. His touch sent sparks through my body, more than he ever has before.

“That’s good to hear Niall, the boys will be glad to have you back but not as much as I will be,” he said to me. I could feel another blush creeping up on my cheeks again.

Our food finally arrived and we ate in silence. I couldn’t help but stare at Harry as he ate. His gorgeous green eyes were shimmering from the candle flames and his curls were hanging down lying gently on his forehead. He was so breathtaking tonight and I have never been this attracted to him.

I quickly glanced down when he noticed that I was staring at him and I heard him chuckle.

“You know, it is perfectly okay for you to stare at me,” he told me. I just smiled and looked at him again. His eyes were just so breathtaking, I know I talk about them a lot but you really don’t understand how beautiful they are.

When the check came, Harry refused to let me pay for my own meal saying that he asked me out on a date and he was going to pay for the dinner. I gave up arguing with him and let him have his way.

When we climbed into the car, I thought that we would be heading back to my flat, but he took a different way that was leading outside of town.

“Where are we going?” I asked him.

He just smirked at me and said, “You’ll see.”

I wonder where he was taking us.

We arrived on the outskirts of town by a hill. He pulled the car over and told me to get out. I got out of the car and he took my hand into his. Our fingers interlaced and I was once again met with that spark that shot through my body. He led me to a blanket that had been set out.

“What are we doing here?” I asked him.

“I thought we could lay here and look at the stars,” he said.

I just nodded my head and lay down on the blanket. We lay next to each other, our hands still intertwined, lying between us. Harry spoke up after we had by lying down for a while.

“I wanted you to see what it is like for me looking into your eyes every time I see you. You have no idea how beautiful your eyes really are Ni, every time I look into them, it is like watching the night sky and I wanted you to see how beautiful they are to me.” He said.

I had blushed big time. He has never said anything so sweet to me before in the times that we had been together.

I grabbed his face and made him face me.

“That is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me,” I said with tears in my eyes. He just brushed away my tears with my thumb and I pulled him in for a kiss.

**And when you’re needing your space**   
**To do some navigating**   
**I’ll be here patiently waiting**   
**To see what you find**

We laid there watching the stars for what felt like forever, Harry cuddled in next to me. He hand his hand on my stomach and my hair was threading through his hair, softly massaging his scalp. He looked up at me with love in his eyes and I could feel my walls falling down again. I was falling for Harry again, falling for him _HARD._

“Can we head back, I’m getting a little cold,” I told him.

He pulled me up and led us back to the car. We headed off back to my flat. Harry grabbed my hand and we interlaced our fingers once again. It was a nice and peaceful ride back to my flat.

When we got back to the flat, I completely surprised Harry by kissing him. It was a passionate kiss full of all the love that I could give him. I was happy when Harry responded to the kiss. He licked at my lower lip begging for entrance and I happily obliged by opening my mouth. We had a tongue war, exploring each other’s mouth fighting for dominance and I let Harry win. I snaked my hand up the back of his shirt while my other hand was grabbed to the back of his head gripping his hair.

I heard Harry moan into my mouth when he tugged his hair and I smirked into the kiss. I let my hand travel down Harry’s torso until I got to the waistband of his pants. I could feel that he was hard against me and I was happy that I could do this to him. I palmed him through his jeans and I could tell that he was struggling to stand now.

I pulled off his shirt and threw it across the room. We made our way back to my room, our mouths never leaving each other. When the back of Harry’s leg found my bed, we collapsed back down on the bed. I started kissing him on the neck, biting and lapping my tongue over his neck. There was definitely going to be a love bite when he woke up in the morning but it didn’t matter, people knew I was gay and Harry practically came out twice, so we had nothing to hide.

Harry was moaning and cursing words at me and it was so hot coming out of that pretty mouth of his. I moved from his neck and made my way to his nipples. I licked over them and pinched them with my fingers. He cursed again and bucked his hips up right into my groin. It was my turn to moan this time. He just smirked at me. I began licking his tattoos, tracing them with my tongue, I could tell Harry was enjoying it. I looked up and saw lust in his eyes.

“N-niall, quit b-being a tease,” he moaned out. I had him right where I wanted him.

I pulled off his pants and tossed them on the other side of the bed. I began palming him through his boxers and he was moaning out my name.

I literally ripped his boxers off and was shocked. He was a lot bigger than I thought he was, at least 8 in. I licked my lips just looking at it. I could hear him chuckle above me but I didn’t care. In one swift movement, I had his whole member in my mouth. He bucked up his hips from the sudden warmth and he hit the back of my throat. I was surprise I didn’t gag because I really do have the worst gag reflex in the world but I managed.

I began sucking him then, hallowing out my cheeks doing so. I was using my tongue for extra pleasure.

“Fuck Niall, that feels so good!” he shouted at me.

I continue sucking him and he had his hands running through my hair. I moaned onto him and that must have sent him over the edge because the next thing that I knew, he was shooting in the back of my throat. I swallowed as much as I could but a little dribbled out of the side of my mouth. After his orgasm died down, I made sure he was watching me before I took my finger and wiped away what was on my face and stuck it in my mouth to suck on it. He growled at me and threw me down on the bed.

“Now it’s your turn,” he snarled at me.

He ripped my boxers off and my dick slapped against my stomach. I think I completely surprised Harry with the size of my own member. Mine was bigger than his, around 9 in. He just stared at it and I saw him lick his lower lip seductively. I shuddered.

“Bet you didn’t think I would be this big, did ya?” I asked him.

He just shook his head and then dove down onto me. He hallowed out his cheeks and I bucked up into his mouth. I heard him gag and I smirked. Look who has the worst gag reflex in the world now, haha. I grabbed his hair and tug my nails in. He started sucking faster, using his tongue, running up and down my shaft. I felt him lick my slit and I just moaned LOUD.

“God Harry, that feels so fucking good!” I screamed at him.

He took me back into his mouth again and I could tell that I wasn’t going to last much longer.

“H-harry, I’m n-not going to l-last much l-longer,” I moaned out. His response was to just suck me faster and within seconds I began shooting down his throat. He completely surprised me when he swallowed it all. My orgasm calmed down and I could feel him hard again.

“I want you to fuck me Harry,” I told him.

He looked at me and was confused.

“Are you sure Niall because I won’t do anything that you don’t want me to do,” he told me. I just nodded and told him to grab the lube out of the drawer.

He lubed up three fingers and stuck one finger in me. He waited a little bit for the pain to go away and I gave him the go ahead to continue. After he loosened me up a little bit, I told him to put in a second finger in. He began to scissor me to loosen up and I just moaned. Then he found my prostate and I started cursing words I didn’t even know.

“Harry fuck me now or I won’t last much longer,” I growled at him.

He lubed up his dick and slowly pushed into me. He waited for the pain to subside and then it turned into pure pleasure.

“God you’re so tight, it feel so good,” he whispered into my ear.

My hands reached up to his back and I dug my nails in, clawing all the way down his back. He picked up his pace and it felt amazing. Pretty soon, he found my prostate and I started seeing stars. It was the best feeling in the world and I knew I wasn’t going to last much longer.

“I’m not going to last much longer Harry,” I told him.

He bent down again and whispered into my ear, “Cum with me Ni.”

That was all it took, I shot all over our stomachs and it was literally the best orgasm I ever had. Not even two seconds later I felt Harry cumming deep inside of me.

He collapsed on top of me and I held him close.

“That was amazing Harry,” I told him.

He just chuckled and kissed me a couple of times.

“Best sex of my life,” he told me.

We snuggled up together and I looked over at the clock. It was 2 in the morning!

“Harry, we had sex for three hours!” I told him with a giggle.

He looked over at the clock and laughed. I could see a blush on his face.

“I guess we did,” he finally said.

Before we fell asleep, I whispered into his ear.

“I’m giving you all my love, I’m still looking up,” I said before I fell asleep in his arms.


	7. Home

**I’m staring out into the night**   
**Trying to hide the pain**   
**I’m going to the place we love**   
**and feeling good don’t ever cost a thing**   
**And the pain you feels a different kind of pain**

_Harry’s POV_

I woke up to little snores coming from next to me. I peeked over at Niall and smiled. He had his arm draped over my stomach and his hand was touching my side. His hair was tangling in front of his eyes and I brushed them out of his face. He just mumbled in his sleep.

I realized that we were still naked after our little sexual encounter last night and I smiled. Niall and I have never had sex as great as we did last night, it was truly wonderful and then he whispered those lyrics in my ears saying he was giving me all his love made my heart melt, he was beginning to trust me again and I wasn’t going to let him go this time, not matter what.

Niall was lying on his stomach and the blanket was laying slightly above his bum. I watched his back rise and fall due to his breathing and he truly looked like an angel. How did I never notice him like this before? I guess I never really loved him all those times we dated, but now I know for a fact, I love him with all my heart.

I began running my fingers softly back and forth along his back. It was a gentle gesture and I saw him smile in his sleep. His eyes fluttered open and I was met with the most beautiful shade of blue eyes that I have ever seen. I will never get over how magical they are to me.

“Morning,” he said in his morning voice. His accent was so thick, which made it all the hotter.

“Morning babe,” I responded and placed a kiss on his lips. He smiled into the kiss and he pecked me on the lips a few times.

He pulled me in closer and ran his fingers through my hair, twirling my locks with his fingers. I just smiled and snuggled into his chest and I could feel his heartbeat, and it was beating at the same rhythm that mine was. You know how they say that if people are truly in love, their heartbeats start to synchronize? Well, I was in love with Niall and apparently he was in love with me.

“Last night was truly amazing Haz, you’ve never made me feel like that before,” he whispered into my ear.

My heart began to flutter and I got butterflies in my stomach. So this is what love really feels like? I tilted my head up and cupped his cheeks with my hand. I inched my face forward and captured our lips together into a sweet and passionate kiss.

“I feel the same way Ni,” I told him after we broke apart so we could breathe.

He smiled at me then and I noticed a little sparkle in his eye that I had never noticed before. He was really letting me in, back into place in his heart.

“I love you Haz,” he whispered to me after I laid my head back onto his chest.

I turned my head so I could look up at him and a smile appeared on my face.

“I love you too Ni,” and then he leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips.

**But your love it makes true and I don’t know why**   
**you always seem to give me another try**

We laid on the bed for what felt like forever and then I heard Niall’s stomach growl. I just chuckled.

“Looks like we better make something to eat, yeah?” I asked him.

He just nodded his head and we both got up, not bothering to put on any clothes because no one could see us anyway.

Niall grabbed my hand and we walked to the kitchen together, hand-in-hand and I felt that familiar spark that traveled all the way through my body every time he touched me.

We made breakfast together, getting more on each other than what we actually cooked. It was really nice to see the playful side of Niall, I had been missing it so much since he left and I never realized how much I missed his laugh until I actually heard it.

We sat at the table together, my hand resting on his thigh as we ate our breakfast. I finished my food before Niall, which was surprising since he usually eats so fast, so I thought I would have a little fun.

My hand traveled up his thigh and I heard him gulp. It was so much easier that he wasn’t wearing any boxers. I began to palm him, gently at first and then I felt his member start to spring to life and I smirked to myself.

I wrapped my hand around it and began to stroke it. I heard him gasp at the touch and he let out a moan. This was going to be fun!

I quickly picked up the pace a little bit, stopping every once in a while to brush my thumb over the slit to spread around the precum that was leaking out. He kept moaning and cursing at me.

I got up off my chair and knelt down in front of his. My hot breath fanning over his big member and he looked at me with lust in his eyes. I licked my lips seductively and I was happy that he saw. He growled at me then. He grabbed my hair with his hands and plunged my head down on his throbbing member. I hallowed out my cheeks and swallowed as much of him as I could.

He moaned at the sudden warmth my mouth was giving him and he muttered curse words under his breath.

“God Haz, that feels fucking amazing,” he moaned out.

I started using my tongue, wrapping it around his dick as I began sucking him. He responded by bucking his hips up into my mouth and I almost gagged. My hand traveled up his body and eventually I made my way back down to grip the part of his dick that was still hanging out of my mouth. I developed a rhythm then, sucking and stroking him at the same time. Niall must have been in ecstasy, because he was mumbling words that I couldn’t understand.

It wasn’t too much longer that I felt his warm liquid hitting the back of my throat and I swallowed all that he could give me. After his high died down, I sucked out all of the remaining cum and pulled off.

He was breathing heavily now and he his face was flushed from the intense feeling I had given him. Sweat was dripping down his face and he was just absolutely beautiful.

I kissed him then, allowing him to taste what he had given me. He hungrily bit my lower lip and I moaned from the pleasure. He took this time to dart his tongue into my mouth and he wasn’t going to back down without a fight. I eventually backed off and let him have his way with my mouth.

He reached down and grabbed my cock with his hand and started pumping furiously. I moaned into his mouth and the little fucker smirked at me. He started pumping faster and I could feel my orgasm approaching.

“You going to cum for me?” he whispered seductively into my ear. The little shit was giving me dirty talk and it was turning me on!

“I’m not gunna last much longer,” I breathed out.

He just smiled and pumped a little faster. I reached my climax and coated our stomachs and dicks with seven hot ropes of cum. It was the best hand job that I had ever gotten and the dirty talking wasn’t helping any.

After my orgasm had died down, we just smiled at each other and kissed again.

“Simply amazing,” he said to me. I just nodded my head and cuddled up into his neck.

**So I’m going home, back to the place where I belong**   
**and where your love has always been enough for me**   
**I’m not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong**   
**I don’t regret this life I chose for me**

We both forgot our breakfast and ended up making love again right there on the breakfast table. It was the best morning of my life and I hoped to share many more with him.

-*-

The two weeks spent a lone with Niall, flew by and by now, we are officially a couple again. It was so nice to be able to call him mine and Niall finally was able to trust me again.

We were sitting on the plane, both lost in each other’s eyes, just enjoying the time alone that we still had. The boys didn’t know that Niall was coming back, so it was going to be a complete surprise to them and I knew that Niall and  I wouldn’t get much alone time because of it.

He started stroking my cheek with his thumb and smiled at me.

“Why are you smiling?” I asked him.

“You are just so beautiful,” he told me.

I blushed right then. He sure knew how to be so sweet and make a boy weak at the knees. He kissed me gently then and I heard someone snap a picture but I didn’t care, all I cared about was the man that was kissing me.

“I’m going home, back to the place where I belong and where your love has always been enough for me,” I whispered into his ear and we both fell asleep shortly after, cuddled into each other.


	8. Mirrors

**Aren’t you something to admire**   
**Cause your shine is somethin’ like a mirror**   
**And I can’t help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine**   
**If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find**   
**Just know I’m always parallel on the other side**

_Niall’s POV_

Harry woke me up when the plane began to descend. I won’t lie when I tell you I was really nervous to be coming back to the band. Would the others guys be mad at me? Would they be alright with me coming back? There were so many things that could go wrong, but the one that was really worry me was were they going to be okay with Harry and I’s relationship again.

We grabbed our stuff from the luggage carousel and made our way outside where management had sent someone to pick us up. Harry and I held hands on the way to the car and there were plenty of people taking pictures but we didn’t care. Management couldn’t say anything to us about it because I came out when I wasn’t in the band and Harry came out TWICE, so there was no getting over that.

We made the journey to where the tour bus was located. Harry laced his fingers with mine and pecked me gently on the lips.

**Cause with you hand in mine and a pocket full of soul**   
**I can tell you there’s no place we couldn’t go**

“Is everything alright babe?” he asked me.

I just sighed deeply and rubbed his cheek with my thumb.

“Just nervous to be back is all,” I told him.

He just smiled and pulled me in for a hug. He rubbed my back and whispered that everything was going to be alright. I wanted to believe him, I really did but I had to know that they guys were going to be okay with me being back and me taking Harry back as well. I know for a fact that it will take Liam a long time to approve of our relationship again.

**Cause I don’t wanna lose you now**   
**I’m looking right at the other half of me**   
**The vacancy that sat in my heart**   
**Is a space that you now hold**

An hour later, we finally arrived where we needed to be. My heart was beating at a million times a minute now and my hands were beginning to sweat. Harry could definitely tell now how nervous I was.

We climbed out of the car, hand-in-hand and made our way over. There was no backing out now and a million thoughts raced through my mind of different scenarios that would happen. Harry told me that the guys should be here, since we have a concert in just a few hours. Great, not even here that long and I will have to perform soon.

Harry opened the door and we trudged our way inside. I saw Louis and Zayn sitting on the couch playing FIFA and they looked up when Harry and I came in. Both of their faces pulled up into a smile.

“NIIAALLLLLLLLL!” Louis shouted at me. He ran to me and gave me an extra tight hug. I smiled to myself and hugged him back and quickly told him that I couldn’t breathe because he was hugging me so tight.

Harry was looking over at me with a smile on his face. He mouthed, “I told you,” to me and I just smiled back at him.

“So what made you come back Niall?” Zayn asked me. I hadn’t realized that he was standing right beside me, so I jumped a little when he spoke. I cursed at him for scaring me like that and he just chuckled.

“To be honest, it was Harry that brought me back. After he confessed his love for me on that radio interview, I asked him to come and visit me for the two week break that you guys had off, I eventually let him back into my heart and he has been so sweet.” I told them.

Zayn and Louis looked from Harry and then back to me a couple of times. Harry just nodded his head and walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

“I love him with all my heart and I am sad that it took him leaving for me to understand that,” he told them.

Just then Liam walked in from the back of the bus and as soon as he saw Harry holding my hand, he frowned.

“Niall, what are you doing holding Harry’s hand?” Liam asked me.

Harry looked at me and then nodded his head. He was ready for whatever Liam was going to say about their relationship.

“Well Liam, why wouldn’t I be holding my boyfriend’s hand,” I told him with a smile on my face.

His mouth dropped and then pursed up like he was angry. I gulped then and prepared for the worst.

“Are you kidding me Niall! He broke your heart SEVEN times and you are going to just let him back in, just like that!” He was yelling at me.

I coward into Harry’s side, trying not to cry.

Harry pulled me in close and held on to me tight.

“We made things up Liam! I spent the last two weeks at Niall’s place and in that time, he let me back into his heart. He heard my radio interview where I said how in love I was with him and we took things slow at first. We ended up making love after I took him out on a date and it was the best thing for the both of us, I love him Liam, with all my heart, and I’m not going to mess this up again,” he said to Liam.

I was smiling at this point. Harry was defending me, something that he had never done before. I cupped his face with my hand and pulled him in for a kiss. I could hear Louis and Zayn muttering their Awws at us but I didn’t care.

Liam stormed out of the room; it was going to be awhile before he would accept our relationship again.

-*-

It was later that night and we were preparing to go on stage. There were butterflies in my stomach since it had been so long since I had performed. The audience didn’t know that I was back so this was going to be a complete shock to them.

We walked out on stage, Harry holding my hand and the crowd went wild! People were shouting and cheering that I was back and they were shouting, “Narry kiss, Narry kiss, Narry kiss,” over and over again. Harry just smiled and looked at me asking for permission. I smiled at him and pulled his face down to mine and gave him a passionate kiss. The crowd erupted into cheers and the boys were just smiling at us, all except for Liam that is.

We started off the concert by singing What Makes You Beautiful and throughout the whole song; Harry and I couldn’t take our eyes off each other.

It came time to sing Little Things and my heart was beginning to skip a couple of beats. I had no idea how Harry was going to sing his solo, so I was trying to prepare myself for whatever was to come.

Harry looked right at me when his solo started and I started to smile. He belted out, “I’m in love with Niall, and all his little things,” and the crowd went nuts.

When it came for me to do my solo, my voice began to crack and I was trying to hold back the tears that forming in my eyes. Harry came over then and sat down next to me and helped me sing through my solo.

The concert went great but before we could go, I had an announcement that I wanted to make.

“Before we go, I would like to sing a song and dedicate it to my boyfriend, Harry.”

Harry just looked at me then in wonder and then song started to play and I saw him smile.

_Aren’t you something to admire, cause your shine is_   
_something like a mirror_   
_And I can’t help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine_   
_If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find_   
_Just know that I am always parallel on the other side_

_Cause with you hand in mine and a pocket full of soul_   
_I can tell you there’s no place we couldn’t go_   
_Just put your hand on the glass, I’ll be trying to pull you through_   
_You just gotta be strong_

_Cause I don’t wanna lose you now_   
_I’m lookin’ right at the other half of me_   
_The vacancy that sat in my heart_   
_Is a space that you now hold_   
_Show me how to fight for now_   
_And I’ll tell you baby it was easy_   
_Comin’ back into you once I figured it out_   
_You were right here all along_   
_It’s like your my mirror_   
_My mirror staring back at me_   
_I couldn’t get any bigger_   
_With anyone else beside of me_   
_And now it’s clear as this promise_   
_That we’re making two reflections into one_   
_Cause it’s like your my mirror_   
_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

By the time I got to the main lyrics, I was standing in front of Harry, singing to him and I could see tears in his eyes. I wiped away the tears with my thumb and smiled at him. I continued on with the lyrics and sang directly at him for the whole song. He had a smile on his face the entire time and even mouth _I Love You_ a few times to me, to which I just smiled.

When the song was over, Harry kissed me deeply on the mouth. I didn’t care about the crowd anymore, the song that I sung to him was true in every since of the word. My hand gripped his hair and before long Louis interrupted us.

“Lads, might want to save some of that stuff for the bedroom,” he laughed at us.

We both pulled apart and blushed deeply. We waved to the audience and gave our thank you’s and told them what amazing fans they were.

We got back to the bus and Liam stormed away to his room. It was going to be a long time before he would accept Harry and me again.

Louis and Zayn pulled us both into a hug and told me how sweet it was of me to sing that song to Harry. I just smiled at them and then they disappeared into the back of the bus.

As soon as they were gone, Harry pulled me into a kiss. He bit my bottom lip which caused me to moan and his tongue darted into my mouth. Our tongues fought with one another and neither of us gave up. We pulled away after a while so that we could breathe.

“You don’t know how sweet you are to me,” Harry told me.

I just blushed then and my head touched his. My hand laced through his hair on the back of his head and I pulled him closer for another kiss. This kiss was different than the rest we shared; it was a kiss of pure love.

“Ditto,” I told him after we pulled apart.

Instead of going back to our bunk beds, Harry and I brought out our mattresses and made a bed on the floor so that we could cuddle together. We stripped down into our boxers, well I did anyway, I know that Harry likes to sleep in the nude a lot but that didn’t really bother me.

I pulled Harry close so that we could spoon. He smiled then and before we fell asleep, I whispered into his ear, “Cause I don’t wanna lose you now, I’m looking at the other half of me,” and we both fell asleep a short time later.

 


	9. I Knew I Loved You

**Maybe it’s intuition**   
**Some things you just don’t question**   
**Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant**   
**And there it goes, I think I’ve found my best friend**

*One Year Later*

_Niall’s POV_

Harry and I have been dating for a year now and I will tell you, it has been very hard. It is the longest we have been together, but I fall more in love with him every day. Tonight is our one year anniversary and I had a special evening planned.

**I know it might sound more than a little**   
**Crazy but I believe**

Harry and I have been living together now for quite some time and we were back in my flat in Ireland since we were on break for our last tour. I called up Louis to distract Harry for the day so that I could get everything ready for tonight.

Harry had taught me to cook a great over the past year and tonight I was making chicken parmesan with a side salad, it was one of Harry’s favorite meals. The chicken was currently cooking in the oven with the parmesan over it and I was setting the table for a romantic evening.

I lit a few candles and spread rose petals over the table and stood back and smiled. I’m not one for romance but I wanted tonight to be special. I’ve never loved someone as much as I have loved Harry and I can see myself having a future with him.

I heard a click from the door being opened and Harry stepped in and shouted out to me.

“Ni, babe where are you?” he shouted with happiness in his voice.

“In the dining room babe!” I shouted back.

He walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. The room was dimly lit, the only source of light really was coming from the candles. The chicken was sitting on the table and the smell was permeating the air. Harry looked at me and smiled.

“Happy anniversary Haz,” I said with a smile.

Harry walked over to me then and touched his head to mine. He stroked my face with his thumb and he had a single tear running down his cheek. I reached up my hand and wiped it away. His hand reached behind me and he threaded his fingers through my hair. He smiled at me then and I smiled at him.

“You did all of this for me?” he breathed out.

“No, I did this for _us_ ,” I said.

He pulled me in for a kiss after I said that. He bit on my bottom lip asking for entrance and I let him in. His tongue darted in, exploring every area of my mouth. Our tongues didn’t fight for dominance this time and it was a sweet and passionate kiss.

“How about we eat yeah?” I asked him.

He just chuckled and nodded his head. We sat down at the table and began to eat. We were eating in silence, when Harry spoke up.

“So Niall, I can’t believe I’ve never asked you this before, but how long have you liked me?” he asked.

I wasn’t expecting him to ask me this but I had wanted him to know how long I have like him for some time.

**I knew I loved you before I met you**   
**I think I dreamed you into life**

“I fell in love with you Harry actually before I had even met you. It was during the X-Factor and before we had been put into the group. We were at boot camp and I saw you there talking with people, your curly brown locks hanging down in front of your face and your green eyes were so magnificent. You smiled and I could see your dimples and I felt my heart flutter, I knew right then that I believed in love at first sight. When I looked into your eyes, I could see myself having a future with you and I knew right then, that I would have to make you mine someday,” I told him.

Harry had been listening to me the whole time and I could see a single tear falling down his cheek.

“Babe, why are you crying?” I asked him with concern.

He held back his tears that he was trying to hold in and he grabbed for my hand.

“You have loved me for so long and all I have done to you is break your heart so many times over the years and I didn’t know that you actually loved me before you even met me. I can’t apologize for all the times I hurt you and you deserve someone better than me,” he said softly.

I grasped his hand tight and I told him to look at me. I wiped the tears from his eyes and I leaned across the table to kiss him softly on the lips.

“Harry, I love you with all my heart and there is no way that I am leaving you now. We have been dating for a year now, which is the longest relationship that we have had. Don’t you see Harry, we are meant to spend the rest of our lives with each other and you have changed for the better, I want to spend the rest of my life with you Harry. I want to raise kids with you, grow old with you, die with you. I couldn’t think of anyone else I would want to spend the rest of my life with. You complete me in every way possible and I don’t know how I could live without you.” I told him.

By this point I was kneeling in front of him and I reached into my pocket to pull out the ring that was hidden in there. Harry had gasped as soon as I kneeled in front of him.

I opened up the box and Harry gasped again at the ring that was in there. It was a gorgeous silver band ring. It had one single diamond in the center.

“Harry, will do the honor of marrying me and making me the happiest man in the world?” I asked him.

There were tears in his eyes and he nodded his head and held out his hand for me to put the ring on. I smiled and placed it on his ring finger and he pulled me up for another kiss. I can’t count how many times he kissed me then, but I was truly happy.

“I love you Harry,” I told him.

“I love you too Niall, with all my heart,” he said.

**I knew I loved you before I met you**   
**I have been waiting all my life**

We finished the rest of our dinner and then Harry suggested watching a romance movie. I happily agreed and put in The Notebook, a movie that we both enjoyed. It got to the part in the movie where Ali remembers who Noah is and they dance for a little while. We are both crying at this point and I had a serious question that I wanted to ask him.

“Harry, if I ever get to a point where I can’t remember who I am or who you are, promise that you’ll never give up on me,” I told him.

He took my hand in his again and cupped my cheek and made me face him. I looked into his eyes and could see the love that they held for me. I knew in that instant, that he would never leave me.

“I promise babe, I will never leave you again,” he told me.

I smiled at him then and cuddle in with him to watch the rest of the movie.

By the time it got to the end where they both died with each other, Harry and I were bawling, holding on to each other and telling each other how much we loved them.

**There’s just no rhyme or reason**   
**Only a sense of completion**   
**And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces**   
**I’m searching for, I think I found my way home**

I woke up a few hours later to find myself sleeping on Harry’s chest. The movie menu was playing on repeat and I looked up to find Harry had fallen asleep on his hand, holding onto me close. He looked so cute and I didn’t really want to wake him up, but I felt like we would be more comfortable in bed.

I shook Harry to wake him up. His eyes fluttered open and he looked down at me.

“I think we would be more comfortable in bed,” I told him.

He just yawned and nodded his head. He grabbed my hand and led me back to our room. I wasn’t expecting what he did next.

He threw me on the bed and kissed me deeply. I wasn’t in the mood when I awoke a little bit ago, but things can quickly change. I kissed him back and bit his lower lip which caused him to moan in response. I darted my tongue into his mouth and explored as much of it as I could. We had a tongue battle then and I let Harry win this time.

His hands made their way to my shirt and he pulled the shirt over my head, breaking the kiss. He threw it across the room and starting kissing me again. He moved to my sweet spot on my neck and began biting me and running his tongue over the spot. I moaned out his name and he continued to suck on my neck more. I knew there was going to be a mark but I didn’t care, Harry liked to show that he was mine and no one else’s.

He made his way down my chest with his kisses and licked at my nipples. I whimpered and shuttered from the feeling. His hand groped at my throbbing erection and I let out a guttural moan. He just smirked and pulled at the waistband of my pants. He slipped them off and palmed me again.

“Harry, p-please,” I moaned out.

He pulled my underwear down and his face hovered over my dick. His hot breath over it was almost too much to bear. He licked at the slit, tasting all the precum that was leaking out. He began teasing me a little, licking down my shaft and wrapping his tongue around it.

“Harry, quit being a fucking tease and suck it already,” I growled out.

He got the hint because the next thing I knew, he was swallowing my dick into his mouth. I bucked my hips up in response and let out a load moan. He hallowed out his cheeks and he cupped my balls with his other hand. He bobbed up and down, finding a rhythm that worked for me and him. He began using his tongue again and I could feel my orgasm soon approaching.

“Harry, I’m gunna cum,” I moaned out.

He just began sucking faster and soon I released my hot load down his throat. He swallowed it all and when he was done, he looked at me and licked his lips. I snarled and pulled him in for a deep kiss. I reached my hand down and began palming him through his boxers.

“Do you wanna fuck me,” I whispered seductively into his ear.

He quickly pulled down his pants and boxers and threw them across the room. He pushed me back down on the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube in the night stand. He squirted the cool liquid on his fingers and began teasing my hole with his finger. He pressed it in and I pushed back on it, sending it deeper into my hole. He picked up a steady motion and was soon able to fit two fingers it. He scissored me to loosen me up and he hit my prostate. I screamed out in pure pleasure and began seeing stars.

“Fuck me now!” I screamed at him.

He took his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets. He lubed up his dick and plunged it into me. I moaned out his name and he began to pound into me. I was sweating buckets at this point and I was moaning LOUD.

“Ah fuck yes,” I screamed out. Harry leaned down and kissed me a couple of times on the lips. His hips rocking back and forth into me and you could hear the slapping of skin echoing in the room. I was gripping the sheets tightly, my fingers digging in as I could feel my second orgasm of the night approaching again.

“You gunna cum with me?” Harry whispered seductively in my ear.

He pounded into me faster and I exploded all over our chests and stomachs. My clenching of my butt caused Harry to release his load deep inside of me. He collapsed down on top of me, panting heavily.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his head a couple of times.

Harry laid on my side and pulled me in close, he was going to be the big spoon tonight.

“You were great,” he whispered into my ear.

I just chuckled and told him so was he.

Before we feel asleep, I heard him whisper into my ear, “A thousand angels dance around you; I am complete now that I found you.” I smiled and fell asleep with thoughts of Harry in my dreams.

 


	10. How Do I Live Without You

_Niall’s POV_

I was sitting in a hospital room. The love of my life was lying in a bed next to me, he had a tube in his nose to regulate his breathing and I could hear the faint beep of the heart monitor signaling that he was still alive.  I couldn’t believe that this was happening to me. I was stroking Harry’s hand with my thumb. He had been this way for weeks, going through a medically induced coma and it was all because of me. He saved my life but I still feel guilty, he should be the one stroking my hand, not the other way around.

They say that people who are in a coma can hear you when you speak to them. I talk to Harry all the time, just to let him know that I am still here. I hardly shower anymore, leaving only when I have to. The boys stop ever once in a while to see how he is doing, but he is showing no signs of progress. The doctors told me that he is lucky to be alive but they don’t know when or even if he will wake up from his coma. I still hold on to that little thread of hope that he will, so I can look into those green eyes once again, the ones that were filled with happiness and love, but now they lay closed before me.

I can remember that incident all too well, it seems like it was just yesterday.

* _Two Months Ago*_

Harry and I had been out celebrating. We had just finished another successful tour and now have been together for almost two years now. Our wedding was scheduled to be next summer in Ireland and we were still getting all the details taken care of.

We were walking down the street, holding each other’s hand, walking close to one another that we didn’t hear someone following us.

Just then, I felt a gun pressed to my back and stopped dead in my tracks. I threw my hands in the air and Harry turned around to look at me, and then his eyes got wide once he realized what was going on.

“Give me your money!” the mugger said to us.

I quickly reached into my pocket to pull out my wallet to give to the man. I was fumbling and there was sweat dripping down my face. The whole time I just kept thinking that I was going to die.

The next thing I know, Harry has tackled the guy on the ground, trying to pry the gun away. He isn’t doing so well, but all I could do was just stand there in utter shock. I didn’t know what to do.

The guy eventually got Harry off of him and aimed the gun at me. I don’t know what was running through his mind as he was doing this, since I had done nothing to him.

All I heard was a loud BANG and then heard a body collapse in front of me. I looked down and Harry was lying below me, blood gushing out of his stomach. I screamed real loud and dropped to my knees. I held Harry in my arms and grabbed my phone from my pocket. I quickly called an ambulance.

I stroked Harry’s hair, tears falling down my face as I could see the life draining from his eyes.

“I’m sorry Niall,” he whispered.

I sobbed then, tears falling down my face and landing on him.

“No Harry you can’t do this to me, you promised you would never leave me again!” I screamed out. I couldn’t control my emotions anymore. He promised he would never leave me again. I couldn’t lose him now, I needed him.

He reached his hand up and cupped my face.

“I will always love you Ni,” he choked out and then his hand fell from my face.

“NO! Harry, don’t leave me baby, please stay with me!” I pleaded with him.

The ambulance had arrived by then and they had brought a stretcher with them. I rode with them to the hospital and they managed to get Harry’s heart going again.

I had to wait in the waiting room while Harry was rushed to surgery. I quickly called Louis and told him what happened. He screamed on the other end of the line and said he would be there as quickly as he could be.

I was sitting on the ground at this point, my arms were wrapped around my knees and I was bawling, asking God why he had to do this to me. The doors swung open and in rushed Louis, Liam and Zayn. Louis saw me sitting on the floor and quickly rushed over to me. Over the past few months, he and I have gotten really close and I thank God for that, because I really needed someone right now since Liam had all but abandoned me.

He cradled me in his arms and shh’d me in my ear. I sobbed into his chest, clinging to his shirt.

“He promised that he wouldn’t leave me again Lou,” I choked out.

“I know Ni, I know,” he whispered into my ear. I just continued crying until I couldn’t cry anymore and Louis just held me the entire time.

I cried myself to sleep then and I was filled with nightmares about Harry. I was thrashing around and screaming and Louis didn’t flinch, he just held me and whispered sweet things into my ear.

*-*

Harry had been in surgery for ten hours when the doctor finally came out. She said that they removed the bullet and that he lost a fair amount of blood but they said that they had to put him in a medically induced coma so his body would recover. They had no idea when he would wake up and told me that I had better prepare for the worst.

*Present time*

I grabbed my guitar from the corner of the room and began strumming the familiar tune that I had been playing for the past few days, hoping it would bring Harry back to me.

_How do I get through one night without you_   
_If I had to live without you, what kind of life would that be?_   
_Oh I, I need you in my arms_   
_Need you to hold_   
_You’re my world, my heart, my soul_

_If you ever leave_   
_Baby you would take away everything good in my life_   
_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you_   
_I want to know_   
_How do I breathe without you_   
_If you ever go_   
_How do I ever, ever survive_   
_How do I_   
_How do I_   
_Oh how do I live_

Tears were beginning to fall down my face now, like they always do when I sing this song to him. I continued on with the song.

_Without you, there’d be no sun in my sky_   
_There would be no love in my life_   
_There’d be no world left for me_   
_And I, oh baby, I don’t know what I would do_   
_I’d be lost without you_   


_If you ever leave_   
_Baby you would take away everything real in my life_   
_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you_   
_I want to know_   
_How do I breathe without you_   
_If you ever go_   
_How do I ever, ever survive_   
_How do I_   
_How do I_   
_Oh, how do I live_

_Please tell me baby_   
_How do I go on_

_If you ever leave_   
_Baby you would take away everything_   
_Need you with me_   
_Baby don't you know that you're everything good in my life_   
_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you_   
_I want to know_   
_How do I breathe without you_   
_If you ever go_   
_How do I ever, ever survive_   
_How do I_   
_How do I_   
_Oh, how do I live_

_how do I live without you_   
_how do I live without you baby_   
_how do I live...._

I finished strumming out the remaining chords to the song and tears were still falling down my face.

I set my guitar down and leaned over Harry and placed a soft kiss on his lips. I caressed his cheek with my hand and cupped it there.

“Please come back to me Harry, I’d be lost without you,” I tell him as a single tear fell on his face.


	11. Breathe

_Harry’s POV_

I could hear everything. The incident replays in my mind all the time since it is all I can think about. I saved Niall’s life, the love of my life and I could hear his words as they ripped through my heart as I felt myself fading away. “You promised you wouldn’t leave me again Harry,” his words echoed in my head all the time. I broke my promise to Niall that night, I left him again but strangely I wasn’t dead. All I could see was black and all I could hear was this constant beeping sound echoing in my ear.

Then an angelic voice rang out. He was singing. It was Niall! He was singing to me, a love song saying how he couldn’t live without me. I tried opening my eyes to tell him I will never leave, but they wouldn’t cooperate. All I could do was listen as my heart was breaking because I could hear him cry and sniffle through the song. I wanted my eyes and the rest of my body to cooperate so that I could hold Niall and tell him everything would be alright.

Niall singing to me went on for days. I would cry if I could because listening to him cry was breaking my heart. He put so much heart and soul into the lyrics; I was really getting scared for him. What were to happen to him if I didn’t wake up? Would he be able to move on or would he actually try to be with me?

One day, he was singing the song and I was just listening as I normally do. Then Niall did something different when he finished, he leaned over and placed on soft kiss on my lips. Something inside me happened then, I could feel my body reacting to what I wanted again and I could feel warmth traveling through me. I then heard Niall say, “Please come back to me Harry, I’d be lost without you,” and then I felt a tear hit my face.

My eyes began to flutter open and all I saw was a head curled up into my chest, sobbing and clinging to me. I reached up my hand and stroked his head. He immediately snapped his head up and gasped.

“HARRY!” he screamed.

He engulfed me in a hug and I was finding it hard to breathe. I just stroked his hair and whispered sweet things into his ear. His grip eventually loosened but he didn’t let go. I didn’t want him to let go, I needed him there and he needed me.

“I thought I lost you,” he whispered to me.

I felt a tear fall down my face, it was the first time that I was able cry for what felt like years. I pushed Niall away so I could look him in the eyes. He still had tears falling down his face and I just brushed them away with my thumbs.

“I promised I wouldn’t leave you again,” I told him.

He just smiled and pecked me on the lips. I let him snuggled into me and was fighting the urge to sleep since I had been practically sleeping for weeks. I broke the silence that was between us.

“You know, I’ve heard everything you have said and sung to me over the past few weeks and the weird thing was, it was only your voice that I heard,” I told him.

He just looked at me and a smile appeared on his face. A look of pure love could be seen in his eyes. I have missed his eyes so much.

“Must be a sign of true love,” he told me.

I just smiled and kissed him again.

We laid there for what seemed like forever. The doctor came in and saw that I was up. They immediately phoned my mom and told her the good news. My mother was there shortly after and Niall was left in the sidelines, a look of sadness on him. As much as I love my mother, I wanted Niall to hold me right now and say how much he missed me so many times that his face would turn blue. I loved him and more importantly, I _craved_ him. What? I haven’t had sex in weeks!

They kept me in the hospital for a few more days just to monitor my progress. My stomach was still extremely sore, but with Niall beside me, I could hardly feel the pain.

I was so glad the day that I got released. I was finally going to be back at home with Niall and be able to sleep with him tonight and cuddle him close.

It was embarrassing when they had to take me out in a wheelchair. I could walk for crying out loud, my legs weren’t broken! They just told me it was procedure and part of the policy of the hospital. My face lit up when I saw Niall leaning against his car with a smile on his face. He ran to me and picked me up out of the wheelchair and carried me to the car. I just giggled and cuddled into his chest. He smiled at me and opened the passenger door and set me down, buckled me up and then kissed my forehead.

He got in the driver’s side door and started the car and we were off. I looked over at my beautiful fiancé who never left my side the whole time I was in the hospital and a tear began to trickle down my face. I began to sniffle and Niall looked over with concern in his eyes. I could see that familiar twinkle that he has had since we have been together, a twinkle of love for me.

He pulled the car over and looked at me again.

“What’s wrong babe?” he asked me. He reached out his hand and wiped the tear that was falling down my cheek. I sighed into his touch and grabbed his hand with my own and held it on my face.

“What did I ever do to deserve someone like you,” I replied.

He blushed then and then he kissed me gently on the lips. That familiar spark shot right through me and I knew right then and there that we would be together forever.

“I think the better question is what did we do to deserve each other,” he answered sheepishly.

I giggled and pulled him into a hug. I stroked his back with my hand and I felt completely at ease with him there. We pulled apart and pecked each other on the lips again and then Niall drove away back to our flat.

Niall carried me all the way up the stairs bridal style and into the flat. I didn’t mind at all, it meant that I got to look at his big strong biceps that had me drooling practically every time. He had gained quite an amount of muscle weight lately and he had me drooling constantly.

“Welcome home baby,” he said as he set me gently down on the couch. He tried to walk away but I pulled him back and made him cuddle with me.

“You aren’t going anywhere, I haven’t physically seen you in weeks and I want to be able to hear your heartbeat again,” I told him.

He just sighed and I laid my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating and it was going at the same rhythm as my own. We were truly in love.

Niall grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. He kissed my hand and sighed.

“I love you so much Haz, I really thought I was going to lose you,” he said.

I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down for a sweet and passionate kiss.

“I promised I would never leave you again and I am going to keep my word,” I told him.

I saw a single tear fall down his face and brushed it away with my thumb. We both fell asleep a short time later and my dreams were filled with Niall once again.

-*-

It has been six months since I have been out of the hospital and my stomach is fully healed. I can finally be intimate with Niall and not have a shooting pain rip through me every time we try to make love.

Tonight was date night, something that Niall and I had adopted since we first got together. We decided to push the wedding back a year for me to heal and for us to finish our wedding plans. We are no longer in a band but we all keep in touch as much as we can.

I was in our room getting dressed when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and felt a soft kiss to the back of my neck.

“Hello there beautiful,” Niall whispered to me.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” I told him and chuckled.

He blushed at that point and I just giggled, he looked so cute when he was blushing.

“So where are we going?” he asked me. Niall was always the one to question the location of where we would be going every time we went out and every time I wouldn’t tell him, I was surprised he still bothered with asking.

“It’s a surprise, so you will have to wait and see,” I said with a grin.

He did this cute little pout and I just chuckled. He would always look so cute when he would pout, like a little puppy.

I kissed him again and grabbed his hand so we could leave. I led him to the car and we drove off. It was two in the afternoon, but I had a whole day planned out for us.

I pulled up outside a lake and Niall looked at me puzzled. I just smiled and got out of the car. There was a canoe waiting by the shore line and I gestured him to follow me. We climbed into the canoe and pushed off the shore.

I couldn’t help but stare at Niall as we were rowing our way out into the middle of the lake. The sunlight was dancing across his face and he was absolutely breathtaking. His eyes had this sparkle in them that I have so fallen in love with and when he looks at me with those deep cerulean eyes, I feel like I have found my soul mate. Every time he smiles I get these butterflies in my stomach and his laugh is absolutely contagious.

We got out to the middle of the lake and I asked Niall to quit rowing, I had a special surprise for him. I removed a blanket that was sitting on the ground and grabbed the guitar that was laying there. I had been teaching myself to play over the past few weeks, especially the song that I was prepared to sing to him.

“This song is for you my love,” I said to him.

I started to strum out the chords and he just looked at me with love in his eyes. I started singing the main verse.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_   
_Being with you gets me that way_   
_I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I’ve_   
_Never been this swept away_

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze_   
_When I’m lying wrapped up in your arms_   
_The whole world just fades away_   
_The only thing I hear_   
_Is the beating of your heart_

Niall was looking at me at this point, staring deeply into my eyes and I just smiled as I belted out the main chorus

_‘Cause I can feel you breathe_   
_It’s washing over me_   
_And suddenly I’m melting in to you_   
_There’s nothing left to prove_   
_Baby all we need is just to be_   
_Caught up in the touch_   
_Slow and steady rush_   
_Baby, Isn’t that the way that loves supposed to be?_   
_I can feel you breathe_   
_Just breathe_

_In a way I know my heart is waking up_   
_As all the walls come tumbling down_   
_I’m closer than I’ve ever felt before_   
_And I know and you know_   
_There’s no need for words right now_

_‘Cause I can feel you breathe_   
_It’s washing over me_   
_And suddenly I’m melting in to you_   
_There’s nothing left to prove_   
_Baby all we need is just to be_   
_Caught up in the touch_   
_Slow and steady rush_   
_Baby, isn’t that the way that loves supposed to be?_   
_I can feel you breathe_   
_Just breathe_

_Caught up in the touch_   
_Slow and steady rush_   
_Baby isn’t that the way that loves supposed to be?_   
_I can feel you breathe_   
_Just breathe_

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_   
_Being with you gets me that way_

I finished strumming out the remaining chords and put the guitar down. I looked at Niall to see what he thought of the song.

“Well, what did you think?” I asked him.

The next thing I know, Niall is lunging across the boat and is kissing me deeply. I respond to the kiss and bite his lower lip asking for entrance. He just moans and I dart my tongue in and explore his mouth. Our tongues fight for dominance again but he lets me win this time. My hand travels up the back of his shirt and my heart starts beating fast.

He pulls away and catches his breathe.

“I absolutely loved it Haz, but not as much as I love you,” he replied to me.

I just smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

We laid on the bottom of the canoe for what felt like hours, just talking and holding hands. It was really nice being with Niall.

We rowed the boat back to shore and I headed off to the place where we were going to eat. It was the same restaurant where we had our very first date.

I wish you could have seen the look on Niall’s face when I pulled up in front of the restaurant. He was so happy and he couldn’t believe that I would remember where our first date was all those years ago, but I did.

We ended up ordering the same thing and talked like two fools madly in love. It was really peaceful and we even played footsie under the table.

I just kept getting lost in Niall’s eyes, they were truly magnificent. It was one of my favorite things about him. He said that his favorite feature about me was my eyes as well because he could see how much I loved him when he stared into them.

After dinner, I took Niall back out to that familiar countryside to look at the stars again. We lay on a blanket; fingers intertwined and stared up at the stars. After awhile, I looked at Niall and he looked at me. I stroked his face gently with my hand and cupped his cheek.

“I love you so much babe and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” I told him.

He just smiled and cupped my face, his thumb stroking my cheek. He kissed me then, a sweet and passionate kiss full of all the love that he could possibly give me.

“I love you too Haz, and I can’t wait to grow old with you,” he replied.

A shooting star shot across the night sky. I pointed it out to Niall and told him to make a wish. I made one as well, wishing that he would never leave me and that we would both die together having lived a long and peaceful life.

We left a short time later and made our way back to our flat. We watched Titanic and cuddle into one another. It was one of our favorite movies, one that we both cried at. After the movie was over and several tears were shed, I carried Niall to the bedroom where I had a surprise waiting for him.

The bedroom was dimly lit, the only source of light was coming from candles around the room. Rose petals were scattered across the bed and there was a nice incense burning in the room.

I laid Niall on the bed and kissed him softly on the lips. I peppered his face and cheeks with kisses and made my way to his neck. I nibbled on his weak spot and heard him let out a soft moan. I bit a little harder, making sure to leave a mark and then removed his shirt. I kissed my way down his chest, peppering him with soft and gently kisses. When I got to his pants, I gently pulled them off, his boxers as well. I kissed him down his vline, which was oh so hot to me. He was moaning really loud now. I leaned back up and whispered in his ear.

“I want you to make love to me Niall.”

He looked at me a little confused. Usually I was the dominant one in this relationship, but tonight I wanted him to make love to me, not our normal sex that we have, I wanted it to be of pure love.

He nodded his head and flipped me over. He kissed me softly on the lips. He peppered me with light sweet kisses and nibbled on my neck. I let out a soft moan and then he pulled off my shirt. He traced my swallow tattoos with his finger, which caused me to shiver, then kissed them softly.

“This one is my favorite tattoo,” he said tracing my butterfly tattoo.

He kissed it and traced it with his tongue. I moaned a little louder.

“It reminds me so much of you. A butterfly starts out as a caterpillar before turning into a gorgeous and beautiful butterfly. That is you Harry, you started out as a caterpillar all those years ago when we were dating, then when I left and you realized how much you loved me, you transformed into a beautiful and loving butterfly. You changed for the better Harry, you changed for me,” he said.

A single tear ran down my cheek. It was the sweetest thing he had ever said to me. He wiped it away with his thumb and kissed me softly on the lips. He tugged off my pants and boxers and kissed down my vline. I moaned out his name and begged for him.

He reached in the drawer for a condom and lube, but I pulled the condom out of his hand and put it back in the drawer.

“Bare?” he asked me.

“I said I wanted you to make love to me Ni, which means I want to be able to feel you,” I told him.

He lubed up his fingers and stuck one in. A short pain filled my body since it had been so long since I had been fucked. He slowly pushed it in and worked out a steady rhythm. I asked him to put another one in after I had loosened up a little bit.

He stuck a second finger in and fire shot through my body. He worked it slow and scissored me to loosen me up some more. He was eventually able to fit three fingers in and then he hit my prostate. I was in utter bliss as soon as he found it and screamed out his name.

“Niall, please baby, I need you,” I begged him.

He pulled out his fingers and wiped them off on the sheets and then lubed up his dick. He lined up with my hole and looked to me for reassurance. I nodded my head and he pushed into me slowly. I mixture of pain and pleasure shot through me. He stopped so I could get used to him before he continued.

“You’re so tight,” he whispered in my ear.

He started to rock his hips into me. It was a slow pace, he was making love to me and it felt incredible. He found my prostate after awhile and I let out a loud moan.

My legs wrapped around his waist and I brought him down for a passionate kiss. Our tongues fought with each other for dominance but we didn’t care. I loved him and he loved me and that was all that mattered.

“I’m getting close baby,” he whispered into my ear.

“Cum with me,” I said to him.

He pumped into me a few more times and I could feel my orgasm approaching. We both released at the same time and Niall rode out the orgasm and then collapsed on top of me. He pulled out and I felt the sense of emptiness without him there.

I cuddled into his chest. He kissed my forehead and brushed the hair away from my eyes that was glued to my head from all the sweating.

“That was incredible Ni, I love you so much,” I said to him.

He chuckled and kissed me softly.

“I love you too Harry with all my heart,” he tells me.

I begin to yawn and cuddle closer into Niall. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead.

“I can feel the magic floating in the air, being with you gets me that way,” he whispers to me before I fall into a deep and blissful sleep.

 

__  
  



	12. Amazed

_Harry’s POV_

I was so nervous. Today is the big day, the day I marry the man of my dreams, Niall James Horan. I love him with all my heart despite how much it was pounding in my chest right now. He is everything that I have ever wanted and I still can’t believe we are where we are today, after I had broken him so many times. I know Niall is the one for me, every time our eyes meet each other, my insides go crazy and I know that I have found my soul mate when I stare into his cerulean blue eyes that have just this hint of gold in them, it reminds me of summer when I look into them. Niall is my sun, the light that guided me to where I am today, walking down the aisle, about to marry the man of my dreams.

We had planned this wedding for over a year now, every little detail went in to planning this wedding. Niall’s tux was blue, while mine was green, colors that matched both of our eyes. Louis became an ordained minister so that he could marry us. Zayn is the ring bearer and Liam is the DJ for our reception. I won’t go into much more detail because I have this beautiful human being standing at the end of the aisle that I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with.

My arm was hooked with my mother, I wanted her to give me away at my wedding and I could see tears in her eyes right now. The funny thing is, is that I am getting married before my sister even is. My heart rate is really picking up right now and my hands are unbelievably sweaty right now.

I counted the steps that I was taking walking down the aisle. Niall was looking at me, smiling with his Irish grin. He looks so breathtaking in that tux of his. Soon, I would be all his, Harry Edward Horan, I like the sound of that!

Soon, I was at the end of the aisle and I kissed my mother on the cheek and wiped a tear that was falling down her cheek with my thumb. She whispered ‘I love you’ to me and I just smiled and said the same. She walked away and took her spot. I turned to face Niall, a cheesy grin on my face and my dimples were showing. My heart melted when he smiled at me and I could see a twinkle in his eye. He was absolutely perfect.

“We are gathered here today to bond together Niall Horan and Harry Styles into Holy matrimony. Marriage isn’t something that should be entered into lightly. It requires the love and bond between two individuals who want to spend the rest of their lives together.” Louis said.

My heart was beginning to flutter. I couldn’t wait to be Niall’s for the rest of my life.

“We will now ask the grooms to exchange the rings.” Louis went on.

I grabbed my ring and Niall did the same. I smiled at him and mouthed an ‘I love you’ and he said the same which made both of us blush.

“Do you Harry Styles, take Niall Horan, to be your lawfully wedding husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?” Louis asked.

It came out of my mouth so easily when I said, “I do”

“And you Niall, take Harry Styles, to be your lawfully wedding husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, till death do you part? Louis asked him.

He smiled at me when he said, “I do”

“I now pronounce you two happily married, Niall you may now kiss Harry!” Louis said with a smile.

Niall leaned in and captured his lips with my own for a deep and loving kiss. Our families went nuts, cheering and hollering for us. I smiled into the kiss and pulled away from Niall. I took his hand into mine as we ran down the aisle. I was truly his now, forever and ever, till death would separate us.

We climbed into the limo that would take us to the reception, where we would have the dinner and all the dances afterwards. I cuddled into Niall and he hugged me to his chest. His hands wound through my curly locks and he twirled them with his finger. I sighed; he would never understand how much I truly loved him.

I looked up at him with a smile on my face. I reached my hand up to cup his cheek and pulled him down to me for a sweet kiss on the lips.

“I love you Niall, with all my heart.” I tell him.

He smiles and rubs my cheek with his thumb.

“I love you too Harry, forever and ever,” he replied.

*-*

The dinner turned out fantastic! All the boys prepared a toast for us that left both Niall and I in tears by the time they were done. I knew that we all were going to be best mates for life and I am happy that they have supported Niall and I’s relationship through all of this.

We all began to eat and you could hear the chatter going on throughout the room. I moved my foot towards Niall’s and nudged it. He looked at me and smiled and took my hand into his under the table. I placed my head on his shoulder and thought that I could spend the rest of my life doing this.

We both fed each other. I know it is something of a cheesy romance movie but I loved it. When the dinner was over, we both got up to mingle with all the guests that had come to our reception. I got to meet all of Niall’s family and he got to meet all of mine. I have to say, his family is quite the funny bunch, not to mention how many of them like to drink!

When they had cleared the table away, Liam announced that it was time for our dance as a couple. I let Niall choose the song for the dance and had no idea what song it was. He wanted it to be a surprise.

We made our way to the dance floor and I wrapped my hands around his neck while his were wrapped around my waist. He had his head snuggled into my chest and I could feel him breathing.

The song began to play and a smile appeared on my face when I realized what song it was.

_Every time our eyes meet_   
_This feeling inside me_   
_Is almost more than I can take_   
_Baby when you touch me_   
_I can feel how much you love me_   
_And it just blows me away_   
_I’ve never been this close to anyone or anything_   
_I can hear your thoughts_   
_I can see your dreams_

_I don’t know how you do what you do_   
_I’m so in love with you_   
_It just keeps getting better_   
_I wanna spend the rest of my life_   
_With you by my side_   
_Forever and ever_   
_Every little thing that you do_   
_Baby I’m amazed by you_

I leaned my face down and placed a kiss to the top of Niall’s head. A tear began to fall down my cheek, I loved him so much.

_The smell of your skin_   
_The taste of your kiss_   
_The way you whisper in the dark_   
_Your hair all around me_   
_Baby you surround me_   
_You touch every place in my heart_   
_Oh it feels like the first time, every time_   
_I want to spend the whole night in your eyes_

_I don’t know how you do what you do_   
_I’m so in love with you_   
_It just keeps getting better_   
_I wanna spend the rest of my life_   
_With you by my side_   
_Forever and ever_   
_Every little thing that you do_   
_Baby I’m amazed by you_

_Every little thing that you do_   
_I’m so in love with you_   
_It just keeps getter better_   
_I wanna spend the rest of my life_   
_With you by my side_   
_Forever and ever_   
_Every little thing that you do_   
_Oh, Every little thing that you do_   
_Baby I’m amazed by you_

The song started to end and Niall looked up at me with tears in his eyes. I smiled at him and leaned down to capture our lips together. Our lips molded with each other in perfect harmony. It was by far one of the best kisses of my life, most of which coming from Niall.

“I love you so so much,” I told him.

“Not as much as I love you,” he said and smiled.

I looked out to our guests and saw that they ALL had tears in their eyes after watching us dance and then there was a round of applause. It was truly the best feeling in the world having your husband dance with you to the song that would be known as “Our song.”

The rest of the reception went really well and one by one people started file out. Pretty soon it was just my parents, Niall’s parents and the boys left in the building. I kissed my mother and Robin goodbye and said that I would call them as soon as our plane landed.

The boys and Niall and I did one final group hug and promised that we would call each other. They all left and it was just Niall and I alone.

I pulled him in close to me and grabbed his face with my hands and pulled him in for a rough kiss. I bit his lower lip asking for permission and he responded by opening his mouth. I darted my tongue in and explored everything that I could. Our tongues did a dance with each other and neither of us backed down. I pulled away so that I could breathe.

“I have wanted to do that all night,” I told him.

A blush creeped up on his face and I just giggled. He was so adorable when he was blushing.

“Me too,” he said.

We drove back to our shared flat and Niall carried me up the stairs bridal style across the threshold. I just snuggled into him once again and he led us to our bedroom.

We made love again that night, and it was absolutely incredible. I cuddled into Niall after we had finished and felt my eyes becoming heavy. He played with my hair for awhile and pretty soon, my soft snores filled the room. I was still able to hear what he whispered to me in my sleep.

“Every little thing that you do, baby I’m amazed by you” and he too soon fell asleep.


	13. Good Morning Beautiful

_Good Morning Beautiful_   
_How was your night?_

_Niall’s POV_

My eyes flutter open and I see a pair of gorgeous green eyes staring back at me. I smile at him and place a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Good morning beautiful,” Harry says to me.

I smile at him and stroke my thumb across his cheek. He grabs my hand with his and places a soft kiss on the back of my hand.

“Good morning to you too,” I tell him.

Harry pulls me in closer to him and we snuggle up against one another. I can feel his steady heartbeat, going at the same pace as my own. I smile to myself, they say when two people spend enough time with each other, and their heartbeats start to synchronize.

I trace my fingers across Harry’s chest and I can feel him shudder from my touch and goose bumps appear on his body.

“A little cold are we Mr. Horan,” I say to him with a smile.

This causes him to giggle and gosh it is so adorable.

“I just love your soft touch is all,” he tells me.

I lean up and kiss him softly on the lips.

_Mine was wonderful_   
_With you by my side_

“How’d you sleep last night?” I ask him.

He looks at me and smiles.

“Wonderful actually, just like I always do when I have you sleeping by my side,” he says with such sincerity.

My heart flutters at his words and it reminds me how much that I do love him.

We continue to lay there for what feels like hours and then my stomach rumbles.

“Sounds like someone’s hungry!” Harry says with a smirk.

I smile shyly at him and he just giggles and kisses me softly on the lips again.

He pulls me out of bed and makes his way to the kitchen and sets me at the table.

He quickly is rushing around, grabbing ingredients and adding them to the frying pan. The smell of fried eggs and bacon is wafting through the air and it makes me even hungrier. After a while, he sets a plate down in front of me and it smells delicious.

He made me eggs, bacon, sausage and hash browns. I smile at him and lean over the table and kiss him sweetly on his luscious pink lips.

“Thank you so much babe, it looks and smells delicious,” I say with a smile.

He smiles at me and blushes a little and it is the cutest thing in the world. It surprises me after all these years that I can still make him blush.

I dig in to my food and it is like an orgasm in my mouth. The flavors and taste of everything just melts together in perfect harmony and I actually moan from the taste.

I blush deeply when I realize what I did and I hear a giggle coming from across the table.

_And when I open my eyes_   
_To see your sweet face_

I finish my meal and put my dirty plate in the sink. I make my way over to Harry and straddle him in his chair. I wrap my arms around his neck and stare at him.

“That was incredibly delicious babe,” I say huskily as I kiss him deeply on the lips.

I hear him moan and I quickly dart my tongue into his mouth and fight with his. My hands roam all over his body and I can feel him getting hard under me. I grind down onto him and he moans into my mouth again.

I get up off him and hook my fingers on the waistband of his boxers. I swiftly pull them down and his throbbing member slaps against his stomach.

I grab it with my hand and pump it a few times. He has pre cum leaking out and I quickly lap it up with my tongue. I lick up and down his shaft and play with his balls. He begins to squirm and  I quickly put his cock into my mouth.

He bucks his hips up and I feel the tip of his dick hit the back of my throat. I start to suck him faster and use my tongue to give him extra pleasure.

He pulls me off his dick and throws me on the table. He rips off my boxers and dives down on my hole. His tongue licks around, darting in and out and causes me to moan in pleasure. After he has it good and wet, he lines up his dripping dick with my hole and plunges in.

“Oh god Harreh,”I moan out.

He just smiles and begins to rock his hips back and forth, pounding in and out of me. After a short time, his dick comes in contact with my prostate and I moan LOUD.

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!”

I begin to see stars, not from pain but from pure pleasure.

I reach down and grasp my own leaking member and begin to stroke it to Harry’s rhythmic fucking. Soon, I can feel my orgasm building and I spray my load all over my chest and stomach. It only takes a few seconds before I can feel Harry releasing his load deep inside my ass.

He rides out his orgasm and then collapses on top of me.

“Well that was fucking hot,” I say to him after we both calm down.

He just laughs and drags me off to the shower so we can get cleaned up.

By far the best morning sex that we have ever had.

_It’s a_   
_Good Morning Beautiful day_

 

 


	14. When You Say Nothing At All

_Harry’s POV_

My eyes fluttered open. I looked over at the clock on the nightstand. 2:30. Niall and I must have fallen back asleep after our little morning sex. I smiled to myself thinking about how hot and steamy it was.

I look over at my sleeping husband and can’t help but smile. He is lying on his back and his arm is draped over his stomach. I can see his chest rising and falling with every breath that he takes. His soft little snores are echoing throughout the room and it still gives me butterflies.

I brush a stray hair from his forehead and he begins to stir in his sleep. His eyes begin to flutter open and he looks at me and smiles. I place a soft peck to his lips.

“Good morning my sweet and beautiful husband, did you have a nice nap?” I ask Niall.

He just smiles at me and pulls me in for a sweet kiss.

“I always do when I have you sleeping next to me darling,” he responds.

I smile and caress his cheek. He is so precious to me, my world, my heart and my soul.

“Well we better get moving, our plane leaves for Costa Rica in two hours,” Niall tells me.

I chuckle and climb out of bed. For the next hour, Niall and I are scrambling around the apartment grabbing all of our necessities that we needed for the trip and soon we were out the door and on a plane bound for our honeymoon in Costa Rica.

Niall curled up into my side and was playing with my hands. I sighed. Going on a honeymoon to Costa Rica with Niall wasn’t something that I had planned on happening all those years ago. All those times that we dated, marriage never was a thought in my mind and then we he left, my world came crashing down and I knew I wasn’t complete without having him in my life.

I looked out the plane window and watched the sun setting in the distance. A nice orange hue could be seen across the sky and it was absolutely breathtaking. I took out my phone and quickly snapped a picture and posted it to twitter saying “honeymoon adventure- night sky”

I heard Niall’s soft snores and smiled to myself. I ran my fingers through his golden dyed hair rubbed his head. I saw a smile sneak across his face and he snuggled closer into me, clinging to my shirt and nestling his head into my chest. He looked absolutely adorable and I snapped another picture on my phone but didn’t post it this time, I wanted to keep this cute little moment to myself.

I put on some headphones and reclined back in my chair and listened to the music echoing through my ears. I smiled when a familiar song came on and I turned it up a little.

_It’s amazing how you can speak right to my heart_   
_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark_   
_Try as I may I could never explain_   
_What I hear when you don’t say a thing_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_   
_There’s a truth in your eyes saying you’ll never leave me_   
_The touch of your hand says you’ll catch me if ever I fall_   
_You say it best, we you say nothing at all_

I continued listening to the song and realized how true the song was between Niall and me. An unspoken bond that we both shared, the love we have for each other and by god Niall’s smile, was truly a wonder to behold.

I looked and saw Niall peeking at me and I smiled and gave him my other ear bud so he could listen to the song with me. He smiled when he realized what song it was and then cuddled into my side and I draped my arm behind his neck.

I looked out the window again and saw the darkened night sky and it looked so breathtaking. We were hovering above the clouds, the lights from the outside of the plane could be seen on the wings and I could see the stars. It reminded of that date that Niall and I had where we went star gazing. The stars reminded me so much of Niall’s eyes, the gateway to his soul, an undiscovered universe that is just waiting to be explored.

“What are you looking at babe?” Niall asked me.

I looked over at my beautiful husband and smiled my dimpled smile.

“The stars and thinking how much they remind me of you darling,” I respond.

A blush creeps up on Niall’s face and I giggle. I place a soft peck to his lips and then we both fall asleep, cuddled in each other’s bodies.

*-*

We finally landed hours later in Costa Rica. The views when we got off the plane were so breathtaking! Mountains could be seen in the distance and rainforests galore. I couldn’t wait for all the fun that we would be having on this honeymoon.

We arrived in our hotel and began to unpack all of our belongings. We didn’t have anything planned for tonight, so I decided to surprise Niall and take him to a nice restaurant.

I wish that you could have seen the look on Niall’s face when the taxi pulled up in front of the restaurant later that night.

I took Niall’s hand in mine and led him into the restaurant where we were led to a booth in the back of the restaurant.

Niall and I sat across from each other, mostly so we could play footsie with each other and we really liked to be able to see each other when we ate.

“This is quite the surprise Hazza,” Niall says with a smile.

“Anything for my little Niall,” I say to him.

He blushes a deep crimson and bows his head and gahh! He looks so cute.

I held Niall’s hand under the table as we were sitting eating our dinner and couldn’t help but notice all the stares that we were getting from people. I pitied them really, being judgmental people and raised to believe that two people of the same sex couldn’t be in love.

*-*

Later that night, Niall and I were lying in our bed, watching TV or trying to seeing how it was all in Spanish.

“I have absolutely no idea what these people are saying,” Niall says to me with a chuckle.

I chuckle along with him and shut off the TV.

“I can think of something else that we can do,” I respond to Niall with a wink.

He smiles at me and pulls me in for a kiss.

*-*

_Niall’s POV_

I’m awoken the next morning to Harry’s sweet angelic voice.

“Niall babe, it is time to get up,” he says.

I open my eyes and am met with those gorgeous emerald eyes. A smile appears on my face.

“Mmm, good morning beautiful,” I say to him.

I place a little peck on his lips and then trudge off to the shower and pause at the doorway.

“You going to join me or are you just going to continue to lay there and ogle my ass?” I ask him with a devious grin.

Harry immediately turns a deep red and then gets up and tries to hide the boner that he is sporting but fails miserably.

“I don’t know why you are trying to hide this, you know how much I love shower sex,” I hiss into his ear.

I reach my hand down and cup his throbbing erection in my hand.

Harry yelps at the sudden surprise and I laugh and march off to the shower.

“You little shit,” Harry yells at me and follows me into the shower.


	15. Edge of Glory

_Niall’s POV_

Harry and I spend the afternoon hiking through a lush and magnificent jungle paradise. Mountains surround us on almost all sides and the heavenly sound of all the exotic life is music to my ears. The sun is beating down it’s harsh yet relaxing in a way rays upon us and there are a few clouds in the sky, just enough to block out the sun when needed.

I trail behind my husband, sweat dripping down my forehead, and I keep hiking up my backpack shouting at Harry to slow down.

He just turns around to look at me and smiles his dimpled smile and every time it makes my heart melt.

He reaches out his hand for mine and I gladly lace my fingers with his. We then walk side by side along the mountain trail, enjoying the breathtaking panoramic views.

We stop at the top of the trail and you can see for miles off in the distance. Harry pulls out his phone and snaps a picture with the two of us. I looked at the picture and you can see me kissing his cheek and Harry making the cutest little face.

I get a notification on my phone and look to see that Harry posted our picture to twitter.

_Enjoying a nice hike with the husband! @niallofficial_

I smile at Harry and place a gentle peck on his lips.

Harry and I continue our hike through the tropical jungle. Off in the distance I can hear birds singing and flying about. Just the sound of nature is so peaceful.

We end up by a river where a canoe is waiting. Harry turns and holds out his hand and I take it in mine and we step into the canoe to begin our nice and relaxing canoe trip of the day.

We passed by so many beautiful things going down the river. I could hear waterfalls echoing off in the distance and distant booming of an approaching thunderstorm.

“Haz, I think we should pack it in, sounds like a storm is coming,” I say to him.

He nods his head and steers us towards the shore. We climb out of the canoe and begin our hike back to the hotel.

The sky lets loose a torrential downpour as we are making our way to the hotel. Harry and I just laugh and begin running back to the hotel.

We run towards the hotel, splashing through all the puddles hand in hand, having the time of our lives.

We make it back to the hotel and Harry pulls me into him and kisses me deeply. My hand threads through his wet hair and I pull him even closer to me. My tongue scrapes across his bottom lip and when he opens his mouth, I quickly dart my tongue in.

We make our way back to our room and pull off our sopping wet clothes and throw them across the room. I jump up on Harry and wrap my legs around his torso. We continue kissing and he leads us to our bed where we collapse in a lover’s embrace.

I kiss my way down Harry. Taking in all his beauty and awe and lick every tattoo of his that I always do. When I get to his underwear, I gently tug at them with my teeth and Harry bucks up his hips and stifles out a moan.

“Ni, baby p-please,” he begs.

I just smile to myself and pull down his underwear in one quick motion. His throbbing cock slaps against his stomach and I just giggle.

I begin to tease him a little, sticking my tongue out and licking around his head. Harry arches his back up and his hands go to my hair. I know how impatient Harry is with these things.

I take his cock into my mouth and deepthroat him.

“Holy fuck,” Harry curses out.

I hollow out my cheeks and move back up his cock. I use my tongue for extra pleasure, wrapping around it and continue to go down on him.

I then do something that I have never done before, I stick a finger into his ass and he just moans in pleasure.

“Oh god Niall, more,” he begs me.

I stick on second finger in him while I still continue to suck on him. Usually Harry is the dominant one in our relationship but oh how the cards have turned.

“Fuck me Niall!” he screams out.

I pull off his cock and it makes a loud _PLOP!_

“Are you serious?” I ask him.

He just nods his head and I then lube up my dick and line it up with his hole.

I look back at him for reassurance and he just nods his head for me to continue.

I plunge into him and he moans out in pleasure.

I push his legs up to his chest and his feet are resting on my shoulders. I pound into him, rocking my hips in a steady rhythm and he is soon matching my thrusts.

Sweat starts to bead down my face and I quickly wipe it away.

I continue to fuck him faster and Harry starts stroking his own dick to match out thrusting motions. I lean down and place a gently kiss on his lips.

“I love you so much,” he tells me.

I smile at him and place another kiss on his sweet lips.

“I love you too,” I say.

It seems like forever and then I can feel my orgasm approaching and I look to Harry and he just nods in approval.

He starts to stroke faster and before I know it, we both cum at the same time. I release my load inside of him.

After I ride out my orgasm, I collapse down on him and kiss him passionately on the mouth.

“That was absolutely fantastic,” I tell him.

He just smiles and strokes my hair lovingly.

We soon fall asleep both exhausted from the passionate love making and from the day that we have had.

*-*

I wake up the next morning to see Harry curled up into my chest and I just smile. I stroke his hair and his eyes flutter open and he looks at me and smiles.

“Good morning,” he says in his sexy morning voice. God I will never get tired of hearing that.

“Good morning to you too!” I tell him happily.

He cuddles up into me a little bit closer and then starts drawing little circles on my chest with his fingers.

I turn on the radio on the nightstand and a familiar song comes on.

_There aint a reason you and me should be alone_   
_Tonight, yeah baby ( Tonight yeah baby)_

I smile as I think about how much this song reminds me of Harry and soon I pull Harry up off the bed and start dancing with him.

I sing the song in his ear as we dance around the room and he just has his head resting on my shoulders and is whispering cute little things into my ear.

“Niall?” Harry asks me.

“Hmm?” I respond.

He seems to take a while to think about what he wants to say. I look into his deep green eyes and one look from me tells him everything will be okay.

“Nothing, I just love you very much is all,” he says. I smile and place a gentle peck on his lips and I know he will eventually tell me what he really wanted to tell me.

We continue swaying to the music of Lady Gaga, getting lost in the love that we have for each other and soon the song comes to an end.

Harry takes my hand and leads me to the bathroom.

“Time to get cleaned up from all that sex we had last night,” Harry says and I just laugh.

_I’m on the edge of glory and I’m hanging on a moment with you._


End file.
